


because tomorrow, ( waking up with you beside me )

by MinEunji



Category: ASTRO (Band), K-pop, ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band), SF9 (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band), UP10TION
Genre: Angst, Cat/Human Hybrids, Courting Rituals, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, Kitty Sunie, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, OT12 - Freeform, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Smut, Sunwoo centric, basically sunwoo x everyone, bottom Sunwoo, every band is basically a pack, everyone are hybrids, everyone is soft for sunie, friends are idiots and matchmakers, idol au also, im trying the best i can, literally first time writing hybrid au since google doesnt help, ot12 relationship, still kinda fluffy, sub sunwoo, sunwoo is my tsundere babie, they are whipped for each other, well i just created one uwu, why aint there a tag on sunwoo x everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinEunji/pseuds/MinEunji
Summary: Sometimes they wondered what would happen if they hadn´t became mates.Well,that would be a hella boring life.After all, everybody knew The Boyz were practically married with each other.And everyone knew Sunwoo was just a scared baby kitten.OrThe Boyz spoiling their kitty with love and affection ( "ew, what’s that" he said )
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Sunwoo, Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Kim Sunwoo/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo, Heo Hyunjoon | Hwall/Kim Sunwoo, Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo, Ju Haknyeon/Kim Sunwoo, Kim Sunwoo/Everyone, Kim Sunwoo/Kim Younghoon (The Boyz), Kim Sunwoo/Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae, Kim Sunwoo/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz), Kim Sunwoo/Lee Sangyeon, Kim Sunwoo/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 35
Kudos: 144





	1. a sleepy kitten and chocolates in front of the tv

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so here y’all got a hybrid au fic cuz I love Sunwoo :)
> 
> Also I can’t find shit on the bottom Sunwoo tag so if you guys have recommendations, please tell me them!
> 
> English isn’t my first language, so if I make grammar mistakes, please bear with me <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like no one knew what went on in Eric and Chanhee´s room or why Jacob buys milk in bags before later pouring it into a jar, none of them knew why Sunwoo was such a tsundere. ( They knew he was as whipped for them as they were for him even if he´d never admit it and act all adult and cool )
> 
> Simply, he was just a cute and shy baby and nothing could change their minds.

The van pulled up in front of their dorm building, all twelve boys being exhausted due practicing all day. After winning Road To Kingdom, they couldn´t be happier and more grateful towards deobis. However, after the well deserved rest, they immediately started preparing for their comeback Reveal.

Sunwoo had been exhausted from jumping and defying his fear of heights, all just to make The B happy. In the end, it all paid off when they won and he felt happiness rush from his heart to every fiber of his body. He was a cat anyways, for sure he´d always land on his feet. He also trusted his mates with his life, Eric reassuring him it would be alright every night and his Kevin hyung working so hard while looking after him. Sunwoo couldn´t feel more grateful for the hybrids, silently buying them snacks and checking if they were alright themselves before focusing on practice and their comeback.

They made their comeback in February, this time feeling stronger ever since they gained more popularity in Road To Kingdom. Sunwoo had fun, hyper from all the cheers The B gave them. He found pride in making them smile whenever they heard The Boyz´s songs and loved how they gave them so much support and love in return.

Making their fans happy together with his boyfriends, there would be no other place he would want to be right now, maybe not ever.

After all the performances and dancing on the MNET stage, they finished their last practice and preparations for the comeback today, all of them collapsing into the van one by one. Finally they were able to catch some break, with thought on the free days they had from now on.

The atmosphere was nice and bubbly, Eric and Jacob talking about something in English while Kevin laughed beside them, Changmin and Chanhee huddled close as they watched a video ( was that kittens he saw on his hyung´s phone? ), Hakyeon drooling while sleeping and Hyunjae laughing at the boy, taking pictures along with Younghoon. Sangyeon was sitting in the front seat, looking out of the window with a soft smile as he listened to his mates chatting. Juyeon had his earphones on, looking tired but relaxed as he shrunk back in his seat.

Sunwoo sighed happily, watching all of them, a small smile that was barely shown and felt how the tiredness washed over him.

Unbeknownst to him, Hyunjoon was watching the brunette with a fond smile, happy that he caught Sunwoo´s tsundere nature wash off.

The cat hybrid leaned back, resting his head against the seat as he dozed off. With the quiet huff off the car and soft laughter around him, Sunwoo felt himself give in to the tiredness and fell asleep. His ears shifted slightly, relaxing as the brunette curled himself up.

Hyunjoon carefully fished up his phone, snatching a picture ( thank god it was on silent or Sunwoo would´ve picked up the sound and hissed at him )

He looked at the picture, smile so ever present as the brunette beside him breathed softly, body relaxed beside him. The real deal was of course much better than a picture, Hyunjoon thought as he hummed.

Continuing to scroll through his phone, he went into twitter and created a post.

_Sleepy after practice today, I hope deobis rest well♡ I got an adorable kitten beside me(*^▽^*)_

The van bumped into something small, making Sunwoo´s head slide down until it bumped on his shoulder. Hyunjoon stilled, glancing down to see the boy still sleeping.

Blinking, he softly patted Sunwoo´s messy brown hair, making the hybrid nuzzle into the touch. Chuckling silently, he published the post along with the picture before putting his phone down.

He was sure The B would comment a lot and he agreed when they pointed out how cute Sunwoo was. He´ll make sure to read through some comments later, wanting to see their fans reactions.

For now, he had his hands full with a cat, the brunette purring as he carded his fingers though his hair and scraping his scalp comfortably. The wolf hybrid cooed, tilting his head as he watched Sunwoo smile and purr in his sleep.

With their hyungs and dongsaeng buzzing around them, Hyunjoon felt his eyes starting to drop too, hooking an arm around Sunwoo to move him closer without waking up the male. He leaned closer to the brunette and closed his eyes before drifting off with a smile.

[...]

”Shhhh, be quiet!”

”Yah, shut up yourself!”

”Both of you are just as loud as me!”   
  


Hyunjoon mentally sighed at the clicking sounds of cameras, waiting for them to get quieter. Of course they would do this, he wasn´t even surprised by now.

”Jacob hyung, move your head! I’m trying to get a good picture.”   
  


“Hyunjae, you’re holding the camera up and down-“

The raven let out a small groan, blinking groggily as he slowly awoke. Around him, the voices immediately went silent and he found himself snorting. He opened his eyes and was met with four pair of eyes and three phones in his face.

"How did you do that, Hyunjoon?" Eric looked at him with big eyes, confusing the wolf hybrid as he shifted slightly.

"Do what?" It was then he noticed the heavy weight on his chest, looking down to find a still sleeping Sunwoo. During the way home, the brunette must´ve moved, leaving him practically in Hyunjoon´s lap with his nose tucked under the wolf´s scent glad and legs thrown over his lap. The cat was drooling slightly ( adorable even if it was a bit hot having another body on top of his ) and he smiled, gently scratching the cat´s ears. Sunwoo let out a sigh, breath staying even as he nuzzled closer to Hyunjoon.

"This? He just happened to bump into my shoulder while sleeping and I let him before falling asleep myself." He shrugged, giggling at the maknae´s gaping mouth. 

Sangyeon turned from where he was sitting, smiling fondly at his dongsaengs. "Don´t crowd them too much or Sunie will wake up, you know?"

Hyunjae fell back in his seat, pouting and mumbling something about wanting to cuddle their second youngest too. Jacob and Kevin went back to their places, not before snapping another picture of the two though. Hyunjoon carefully moved to the side so he wouldn´t wake up the sleeping kitten, facing a still sulking Eric.

"I think you guys need to wake him up soon anyways, we are almost home." Juyeon had taken off his earphones, tiger ears directed towards them as if he had listened. The blue haired boy ruffled his still sweaty dark hair, looking out as the driver turned.

His hyung were right, Hyunjoon recognized the dorm as the van pulled into a street to drop them off. 

Not really wanting to wake Sunwoo up, he glanced down on the brunette and then on Eric who sat beside them. The younger touched Sunwoo´s cheek gently, the cat letting out a soft sigh but still not waking up. Eric looked up again, their eyes meeting as he shrugged. "Whatever we decide to do, he has to wake up anyways."

Hyunjoon nodded, watching how Sunwoo´s tail trailed around Eric´s wrist as if he wanted to keep the younger right where he sat. In front of them they could hear how Sangyeon thanked the driver and how the doors opened before the members started filing out of the van. Eric looked hesitantly on him, the panther glancing down at Sunwoo.

He shook his head, smiling. "Don´t worry, I got this. You should go inside first, keep the door open for us." 

The blonde nodded, squeezing his hand before following the others out of the van. The youngest was so cute, all worried for them.

It was pretty dark now, and he could hear the rain so he was grateful the van was parked near the entrance at least. He moved slightly, tapping Sunwoo on the cheek. The younger groaned up didn´t move, eyes staying closed. Finding the grumpy cat amusing, he leaned closer to whisper in Sunwoo´s ear. "Sun, we are home. You should wake up and go up."

The cat shifted, ears moving before grumbling an "I don´ wanna" and Hyunjoon chuckled. They had all come to agreement that cats were always grumpy when waking up, especially in the mornings and it was them speaking from knowledge. Jacob had to enter Sunwoo´s, Kevin´s and Changmin´s room at least four times before he proceeded to get the brunette out of bed and down on a chair in the kitchen. And even then, the cat hybrid wasn´t really awake until Chanhee hyung was practically shoving the first spoon of rice into his mouth. ( Coffee was not an option though )

"Seonoo?" He received only a small whine in return. If Sunwoo hadn´t been so sleepy, he´d maybe go up while mumbling inaudible words. _Maybe, depending on his mood._

Right now, it seemed like Sunwoo wouldn´t suddenly go up and drag himself to their dorm. 

Hyunjoon sighed, burying his nose in Sunwoo´s hair as an idea formed in his head. 

"How about this? We get up and shower, then I´ll bring the chocolate and we can watch Kimi No Na Wa." The wolf hybrid got a hum in return as Sunwoo buried his face into his neck even more. Cute.

Sunwoo was only ever like this when he was tired and it was quite adorable. 

So since he got no good answer from the other hybrid, Hyunjoon decided his idea sounded good after all and didn´t warn Sunwoo before hooking his arm under the brunette´s knees and lifting the cat up. An answering yelp was heard as Sunwoo´s eyes flailed open, gasping in surprise as he wrapped his arms around the raven´s neck. 

"Y-yah! I´m an full grown man, I can walk myself!" 

Hyunjoon snickered, holding the hybrid closer as he draped their jackets over both of them and starting to get out of the van. "Yeah, yeah you big baby. I know you´re mature but you would probably have slipped in the rain being this sleepy."

"I would not!" Sunwoo´s ears turned red, the brunette hiding his face in Hyunjoon´s neck, making the other pout.

Without teasing him more, Hyunjoon held the brunette closer to his chest and went into the open doors ( thanks Eric ) 

Once they got into the dorm, Chanhee and Changmin was already in the kitchen making dinner, Sangyeon in the shower while the others where in their rooms with their door open so you could hear them talking loudly.

The wolf hybrid merely nodded when Younghoon shouted at them to close the door and went to the living room before laying Sunwoo down carefully. Sunwoo’s face was still beet red, probably for being even more flustered as he heard Hyunjae’s snickering. 

“I could’ve still walked by myself, you know.” He just shrugged, ducking down quickly to kiss Sunwoo on the forehead which had the younger shrieking and pushing him away.

”I wanted to carry you anyways.” Hyunjoon laughed as he fled the room, an blushing cat hissing after him.

Changmin looked up when he entered the kitchen, raising his eyebrow in question as the younger opened the fridge.

”You know dinner is soon ready, right?” The raven pulled out a pack of chocolate, hiding it under his shirt so Chanhee wouldn’t see.   
  
“I know, I won’t let Seonoo eat too much chocolate.” Changmin shook just head, going back to his phone as Hyunjoon strolled out of the room.   
“That means you too!” He laughed as he jumped into the sofa next to Sunwoo.

Grabbing the blanket hanging aside them, he wrapped himself and the cat hybrid inside it, proceeding to grab the remote along. Sunwoo huffed but leaned against him anyways. He thought it was pretty cozy, starting to look after the brunette´s favorite movie. For sure, the other would never admit it but his tail gave it away as it swayed back and forth, making Hyunjoon smile wider.

As the movie started he pulled the chocolate up, giving Sunwoo one piece as he munched on one himself. Lifting his finger to his lips, he snickered and mouthed "Don´t tell Chanhee hyung, alright?"

The giggle he got in return made his heart soar with love and happiness.

A while later, when no one had bothered telling the wolf and cat about dinner, Kevin and Sangyeon came into the living room to find the two sleeping hybrids on the sofa. Hyunjoon´s arms was tightly wrapped around Sunwoo´s waist and their limbs were entangled as both of them were wrapped inside the blanket. The brunette was pressed against Hyunjoon´s chest, their faces relaxed ( was that drool they saw? ) and Hyunjoon´s nose buried in Sunwoo´s hair. They looked so peaceful no one wanted to wake them up.

Younghoon peeked into the room, beaming at the scene as he pulled up his phone to capture the adorable pair in a picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, I hope u enjoyed this first chap, I’m such a sucker for Bottom Sunwoo and polyamory relationships ^v^
> 
>   
> School just started again so that means I can´t guarantee an update often but I´ll try. ( my grades are very important to me so I´m sorry if there’s no quick updates )  
> 
> 
> Feel free to comment what you guys like and I´ll hopefully be back with another update :3


	2. an energetic kitten waking up lion leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can someone explain to me why our kitten is behaving like someone gave him sugar?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I´m back :^^
> 
> So this big project happened in school and it took me a while to update this ff since I’ve been quite busy-
> 
> And also, I wanted to announce that Woo is a Somali cat breed :>
> 
> Cursive letters in this chap ( and prob also future chaps ) is considered English uwu

Giggling quietly under his breath, he wrapped his blanket around himself. 

After waking in up in the middle of the night and being unable to fall asleep again, Sunwoo had been pacing around, not wanting to wake up any of his mates. Being silent was quite exhausting, yet he didn´t feel sleepy at all. He first realized it was 6 am after binge-watching kdramas and Kimi No Na Wa at least seven times. Killing time took much more energy than he expected but not once did his eyes start dropping and it left the cat hybrid to be bored out of his mind. 

The sun slowly rose from behind the horizon and Sunwoo turned off the movie that was currently playing while practically bouncing in the couch. Aish, he was so bored! 

Should he wake up his boyfriends? No, he couldn´t do that, it was still early and they needed their sleep. Besides, their free days just started and he doubted he´d even get Eric out of his bed anytime soon. Rolling around while tugging the blanket closer, his cat ears tilted down as he sighed.

Actually, he felt kind of hungry. It was only seven am, maybe Chanhee hyung would wake up soon and make breakfast. But he also felt like he couldn’t wait, getting up to waltz towards the kitchen. 

Opening the fridge, he tried to look after something to eat. There was just some leftover ramen, other than that it was something he needed to cook and he didn’t want to burn the kitchen right now. So the brunette grabbed the strawberries and chocolate along with ice cream before also grabbing that bowl of ramen.

He hoped it would be enough, at least before the others woke up. 

Slipping back into the living room, Sunwoo stared at the tv, only to feel more bored at the thought of watching any more dramas. Maybe he should put on some music? He would need his earphones, though. But they were in his room and he really didn’t want to jump over Changmin just to get them. ( The older moved in his sleep, alright? He didn’t wanna be a plushie right now with thought of how the panda hybrid had trapped him into bone crushing hugs before. ) 

Didn’t Juyeon put his earphones here somewhere? The older left them outside his room, if Sunwoo remembered correctly.   
  
However, when he later couldn’t find them, the brunette gave up with a sigh and plopped down on the sofa again. While munching on a strawberry, he glanced to the side and saw the Mario cart game, face lighting up immediately.

And that’s how he finds himself about two hours later, all the food eaten while he scored the last record of the game.

Letting out a big yawn, he stretched his arms above his head before looking around in the messy living room. It was 9 am now and he decided to finally wake up his boyfriends, too bored and not even the slightest sleepy.

After cleaning up and washing the dishes, he took his blanket and slowly snuck into the two eldest’s room. He giggled when he saw both of them sleeping peacefully, Jacob with his mouth slightly open as his blonde hair lay messy over his eyes. 

Sangyeon had an arm thrown over his head, the other one almost hanging out of the bed as soft snores was heard. Deciding his first attack would be the lion hybrid, Sunwoo carefully peeled off his blanket to snuggle into the older’s warm bed.

He pouted at his leader’s sleeping face and moved closer to nudge Sangyeon on the side. Only a groan was heard as the other shifted slightly and the cat hybrid found himself frowning. 

An idea formed in his mind as Sunwoo smirked and lifted the lion’s blanket.

Sangyeon, who had been sleeping peacefully until now, let out an yelp as his eyes snapped open.

He was jolted awake at someone suddenly laying on top of him, warmth and weight put entirely on his body and causing the hybrid to wake up immediately.

Looking down, he saw a pouting Sunwoo underneath his blanket, head covered in the white material as his ears twitched and tail swayed back and forth. 

And the sun smiled brightly, happily telling him good morning before going back to bury his head into the older’s chest, he was scenting him?   
  
Well, Sunwoo squished underneath his blanket with him was one of the things he needed on the morning, definitely. Might’ve been better than coffee. But it surprised him how much energy the kitten had and it was quite unusual seeing him like this.

To he honest, Sangyeon had expected on waking up a grumpy cat later himself but this morning it seemed to be the other way around.

”You’re already awake, Sun-ah? Did you sleep well?” The brunette shook his head, refusing to move out of his lap. ( Which he found pretty adorable. )

”Couldn’t sleep. Was up since twelve?” It was mumbled into his chest but the lion hybrid heard it, ears tilting downwards as he patted Sunwoo on the head.

”Did you get any sleep tonight?” The worry was evident in Sangyeon’s face as the brunette nodded into his shirt.

”M’ok. Not sleepy.” Purring, Sunwoo tilted his head up and smiled at his hyung.

Sighing, Sangyeon shook his head and smiled gently, knowing the younger would probably be knocked out later. “Wanna wake up Jacob hyung?”   
  
The brunette’s eyes light up and he nodded eagerly, causing Sangyeon to laugh.   
  
  


<•>

Kevin stared in disbelief as Sunwoo shrieked, being chased around the dorm with a laughing Eric behind him.

The youngest’s blonde hair was still messy and he looked a bit sleepy but had woken up after Sunwoo jumped into his bed. Then, before the panther could catch him, Sunwoo had ran away into his room again.

Did someone give him coffee? Oh wait, Sunwoo despises coffee though. Chanhee had opened the fridge earlier, only to yell at them for taking the ramen and chocolate. Neither of them had known a certain cat was hiding under Younghoon’s blanket, waiting for the worst to be over.

How the hell could the younger have so much energy? Last time he tried to wake him up, Sunwoo hissed at him before going back to sleep. It was even worse that morning when they had to pour water over him...

After that he had decided on never waking up Sunwoo alone again, but hush, don’t tell the kitten that.

_”Shocking, right?”_ He nodded, letting Jacob rest his head on his shoulder. 

_“Did you guys give him sweets again?”_ The older shook his head, giggling as Sunwoo bolted away from Chanhee, who was currently trying to make him sit still.

_”He went to wake up me and Gyeon._ _We were quite surprised how much energy he had.”_ Just thinking about their kitten in that mood, jumping into Jacob’s bed made him laugh.

” _So he was likes this since before? And he woke up before you guys?_ ” The older’s simply nodded as Kevin furrowed his eyebrows. Didn’t Sunwoo sleep?

” _Did he get any rest tonight?_ ” Changmin started putting down plates on the table, yelling something about the food being almost ready. In return, he got Hyunjae’s yelp as Sunwoo ducked under the husky hybrid to dash into his room. 

“ _He told us he couldn’t fall asleep again. I don’t know when he woke up, so we’ll have to be ready he’ll doze off or fall asleep soon.”_ Ah, so he had been up all night? It was unusual for Sunwoo not to be sleepy but he guessed it could be possible too. Kevin watched amusedly as Chanhee tried to catch Sunwoo, finally realizing who ate all the chocolate.

And as said, after breakfast when all of them had gone to watch TV in the living room, Sunwoo’s energy started fading.   
  


You could clearly see it on him, how his movements became slower and the constant yawning. Eric even succeeded to catch him after a few minutes run, Sunwoo only hissing jokingly before clinging on the youngest.

He had waited until Sangyeon settled down beside Hyunjae before climbing into the lion hybrid’s lap, ignoring the coos from Changmin. Neither of the others seemed to pay attention anyways, eyes glued either on their phones or the new episode of Hi, Bye Mama! He would probably regret missing this episode later, but hopefully Haknyeon hyung would fill him in later or rewatch it with him. 

Without a word, the cat curled up, rubbing his head against the older´s stomach before letting out a small mewl and closing his eyes. Normally he wouldn´t initiate skinship, but now Sunwoo went quiet, enjoying the sound of Sangyeon´s heartbeat. Sangyeon on the other hand, was amused by the heap of softness in his lap.

The blonde smiled, scratching Sunwoo´s ears as the cat purred, tail softly wrapping around his wrist. Brown, tired eyes looked up on him as the brunette mewled softly again. It was quite adorable and he felt how his eyes swept by Sunwoo´s pink, pouty lips before meeting his eyes again.

Laughing breathily, he kissed the tip of the younger´s nose and smiled at how Sunwoo´s cheeks flushed in a beautiful red hue. "Are you sleepy, hon?"

A halfhearted noise was what he got in return, the kitten´s eyes closing slowly. Hands nudged him on the side and Sangyeon let his left hand fall down to intertwine it with Sunwoo´s warm one. The younger let out a hum, other hand clutching is shirt as he relaxed more. For practically dumping himself into his leader´s lap, Sunwoo surprsingly quickly made himself cozy and as small as he could.

Somewhere from his right, he could hear a camera clicking but Sunwoo stayed still, too tired to care. In another day, he would´ve bolted away from Sangyeon though.

"Sleep well Sunie. We´ll be here when you wake up, pinky promise." Feeling his eyes soften at the small smile he received, Sangyeon chuckled, tucking the boy closer. Sniffing on brown hair, he grinned at the sweet scent Sunwoo released. It was a sign he was happy and pleased, which was soothing for the lion hybrid.

Before turning his attention back to the drama, he could swear he heard an almost quiet _"you´re warm, hyung."_

It made him chuckle, Sunwoo´s low purring mixing with the sounds in the background as Jacob joined him in petting the male in his lap. Maybe they should be happy, it wasn´t everyday the cat hybrid was this cuddly. He was adorable everyday though, just more today. It was rare for the tsundere to be like this, but when it happened, all of them could agree how cute it was when he glared at them, demanding for cuddles. Sunwoo´s way of showing was just different, small gestures that not everyone would notice. That´s why it was so special with moments like this. It was even more special if the brunette was the one indicating skinship first. They felt giddy and happy whenever he did that, because it was another sign how much he cared about them ( he´s whipped and they were too )

Sunwoo buried his face into Sangyeon´s chest, not letting his boyfriends see the tiny smile. So, finally at 2 pm, with his pack surrounding him and scents wavering in the air, the brunette found himself at peace. Letting himself slip into sleep, knowing he´d sleep better than he had before, Sunwoo leaned towards Sangyeon and listened to his heartbeat. 

_Ba-Bump._

_Ba-bump._

_Ba-bump._

_He had everything he needed with him, right here._

But yah! Don´t think he´d ever tell his mates that!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading and leaving kudos! Also, comments are well appreciated and I´m happy people are actually enjoying :")
> 
> I can´t believe you guys find this :0


	3. a bored kitten and cereal with hyungie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunwoo wakes up from his nap earlier than expected and finds his Jacob hyung in the kitchen. So they eat cereal together while waiting for the others to return home.

He groaned, sitting up slowly only to remember that he had fallen asleep again while listening to Younghoon and Changmin doing a vlive. Ah, why did he have that habit of falling asleep everywhere now again? But then, it was quite comfortable and it wasn´t too cold nor warm. Even if both of them were somewhat loud, his brain had relaxed at the sounds of their voices, slowly being lulled to sleep. 

But he swear, if they had dared to film him, he’d make sure to steal their pillows and clothes later-payback, yes. As the devil he was, he couldn’t wait to explore all the places he could hide them. ( The B would at least be happy about the scene of him sleeping but he certainly wasn´t as pleased ) 

Sangyeon´s scent lingered in the hoodie he had thrown over his head-wait scratch that, _stolen_ from the older´s closet but hush- and Sunwoo smiled, finding himself falling back down onto the mattress before burying his face back into Kevin´s pillow. The lynx hybrid´s scent lingered there and he was thinking of making a nest, because it smelled so good, along with Sangyeon´s thick scent covering his own. It made him purr, satisfied with the feeling of warmth and pride swelling in his chest. 

Living with carnivores around him constantly made the dorm reek out of heavy scents but he didn´t mind the slightest. No, Sunwoo enjoyed the way his mates scents created a shield around him and smelled so heavenly good. Even though he´d probably never admit it, Sunwoo made sure to pretend not to notice when they smiled, discovering how some of their clothes and stuff disappeared mysteriously. _Hey! He never said it was him, alright?_

Recalling how he had woken up slightly to crack his left eye open when Juyeon lifted him up, Sunwoo stuffed his nose into the hoodie, picking up the faint scent of his hyung. The tiger had smiled down at him, mumbling something about moving him into his room. His voice was gentle and soft and the brunette found himself enjoying the way Juyeon was carrying him like he was small and petite. Before Sunwoo had known it, he had fallen asleep again, relaxed against Juyeon’s warmth.

Wondering why they had tucked him into Changmin’s bed instead of his own, Sunwoo groggily rubbed one eye. Maybe it was a good thing anyway, it had been such a long time ago he had slept on this bed. The cat hybrid smiled, feeling content and satisfied with his mate’s scent surrounding him.

Though, it really was _unusually_ quiet. He had half expected to hear Eric´s loud voice from the other side of the door or Haknyeon barging into the room to cuddle him but nothing like that came. Only silence and the distant rattling from outside. That´s weird? Feeling how the worry prickled in his stomach, Sunwoo stilled to listen more carefully. His cat senses would be able to pick up any small sound easier than his usual hearing, right?

Where did he put his phone now again? It felt weird not hearing anything from his rather loud pack. Should he go check on them?

But Changmin´s bed felt so comfortable right now and he couldn´t muster the energy to get up. He just wished he could´ve had his phone, at least until someone came into the room to wake him up. They have to do it or else he´d fall asleep again for sure. He considered staying there and be stubborn until someone opened the door but then he knew he would just fall asleep again, his brain already only half awake even now.

After tossing and turning around in a while, Sunwoo let out a rather loud groan. Staring up on the roof, he could almost hear a nonexistent clock ticking in the back of his head.

Fine then, he was kind of hungry anyways. Screw waiting.

The brunette sat up, jumping out of the bed and began walking towards the door. Preparing himself for ignoring Kevin´s smirk since he did take the older´s pillow along on the way out, Sunwoo let out a small yawn. It was still silent when he opened it, face scrunched up in confusion. Where was everyone? 

It couldn’t be that quiet if they hadn’t left for anything. The dorm did look pretty empty. At least they would´ve left a note or something, right?

”Did they leave me here or something?” He grumbled, making his way to the bathroom to wash his face. But not before pouting for having to put Kevin´s pillow back on the bed and neatly doing Changmin´s bed. The older did allow him to sleep there, so he could at least clean after himself.

When he was done in the bathroom and back in the hall, he peeked into the living room, seeing it was empty there too. That’s very strange. Where could everyone have gone? Did they go do something fun without him? Nah, he´d be more worried if they did something stupid rather than that-

Aish, so now he was alone in the dorm and bored? Well, first off he should do something at his stomach, because it started to churn and let off a loud sound.

Sunwoo made his way into the kitchen, half expecting it to be empty only to see a familiar mob of hair. He got the scare of his life, almost hissing and jumping out of his skin at the chock of actually finding one of his boyfriends.   
  
Luckily he was able to restrain himself so the dog hybrid wouldn’t notice him being awake. He would rather not interrupt the older either...in whatever he was doing.

A smile grew on his lips as he saw Jacob sitting there with his back turned to face him. Being golden retriever breed, it matched his second oldest hyung’s personality perfectly. And those ears on his head was always so fluffy, Sunwoo especially liked it when his hair was blonde. 

Well, at least now he wasn’t alone like he thought he’d be. It didn’t really seem like they just left if one of them stayed behind, probably to take care of him or to wait for the others. Though, he wondered why the blonde had chosen to stay.

Making sure to be as quiet as he could, the cat hybrid slowly tiptoed forwards, eyes trained on the older´s back. Giggling under his breath, Sunwoo raised his hands to surprise the oblivious hyung. Hopefully the other hadn’t heard him waking up or going to the bathroom before coming to the kitchen.

Jacob yelped as he felt someone cover his eyes, hands immediately grasping the wrists of the person carefully.

“Sunie, are you up already? I thought you’d sleep longer.” He chuckled as Sunwoo removed his warm hands, pouting and blinking innocently at him. The playful glint was there, making the brunette´s eyes bright and shiny. He considered surprising the younger with a kiss, especially if he was going to look so adorable.

"I just woke up hyung, but I was surprised it was so quiet? Are you the only one ho-" Flushing heavily, Sunwoo froze, ears and tail standing up in alarm as Jacob suddenly cupped his cheeks. 

Putting his hands on top of the older´s hands and tilting his head to the side in question, the cat hybrid gave him a small smile. "Hyung?"

The other just hummed softly, gently scratching Sunwoo behind his ears. Soft purring echoed in the small distance they had between each other, the younger´s eyes fluttering close. He flushed even more when he picked up the low mutter of "cute" coming from his hyung. Before Sunwoo could react further, he leaned in and caught the cat hybrid´s lips into a sweet kiss.

For a brief moment, Sunwoo´s small gasp made itself known, melting into the gentle embrace of his beloved hyung. Unconsciously leaning onto the older, Jacob smiled as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. He snuck his hands around Sunwoo´s waist, pulling the younger into his lap while opening his eyes to watch the reaction he was given.

As expected, the brunette yelped and broke the kiss. Before he had the chance to hide his face, Jacob caught his wrist and smiled playfully. "Where are you going? I´m not satisfied yet."

He took his sweet time, watching the roses appear on Sunwoo´s cheeks, tinting his cute nose and all the way to his ears. Aigoo, such an illegal action, being so natural cute even if he didn´t try. The brunette´s left ear twitched and all of them had long ago learnt it meant he enjoyed something, the fact alone made him giddy and happy. Jacob just loved how pliant and soft the younger could be at times, such as curling into the maknae´s bed beside the panther hybrid to ( cutely ) demand Hyunjae to sit back to he could put his head on the other´s lap. He could act how tough and adult he wanted, but for the older, he would always be such a baby. And oh, how he loved coddling his mate knowing the cat secretly enjoyed it too.

Realizing he had been staring for too long when Sunwoo began whining, another chuckle escaped his lips. Quickly silencing the whine with another peck, he giggled as the brunette began squirming and leaned in for another kiss, this time keeping Sunwoo´s lips on his own a little longer.

The loud grumbling from the younger´s stomach made him break the kiss with a soft laugh. Sunwoo slumped against him, hiding his burning face into Jacob´s sweater.

"Are you hungry? Let me get up and make you a bowl of cereal." Sunwoo nodded and he smiled, kissing the top of the younger’s head. Something was mumbled against his chest, but he only quirked his eyebrow up before releasing his hold on the brunette´s waist. 

While the younger took a place beside him at the kitchen table, Jacob got up and started opening the fridge for milk, cereal box already in his hand. "What kind of cereal do you want Sunie-ah?"

~~

"We are home!" Younghoon shouted into the dark dorm as he took off his shoes, the others trailing behind him.

Hyunjae, being the curious husky hybrid he is, quickly threw off his sneakers before dragging Hyunjoon with him. Not the raven’s fault, though his hyung did hold his hand during the entire ride home and now he had to stumble behind the excited male. From behind him he could hear how Changmin snorted a laugh, yelping as he had to duck a shelf.

”Hyung! Slow down!” It didn’t seem like the older heard, however he did slow down a tiniest bit. 

“We are in here!” Jacob’s voice was heard from his room and Hyunjae dragged Hyunjoon over there while the others started turning on the lights and taking off their jackets. 

Both of them peeked into the room, the gray haired male immediately beaming at the scene as Hyunjoon smiled.

Jacob was sitting on his bed, reading a book while Sunwoo was stretched out in his lap, two empty bowls beside them. If he would guess, then surely cereal.

The cat hybrid stopped whatever he was playing in his phone, rolling around to give them a lazy grin and a low welcome home.

“Sunwoo-ah!” Hyunjae was practically bouncing over to the pair on the bed, giving Jacob a soft kiss in the cheek before plopping down beside Sunwoo. The two males let out an “oumph” sound and Hyunjoon found himself laughing quietly as Jacob scolded the husky half heartedly.

Only nodding and not exactly paying any attention, Hyunjae wrapped himself around Sunwoo, keeping the cat grounded in his place as the younger sighed. The kitten’s tail swished back and forth, clearly enjoying the scent of the three.   
  
Jacob was already smiling at the small action, barely noticed if you didn’t look close. Hyunjoon and Hyunjae both didn’t seem to notice, only telling them about the activities today. Well then, the brunette didn’t exactly hide it but at least he knew how to make it almost unnoticeable.  
  
Giggling, he locked hands with Sunwoo while Hyunjae clung to him.   
  
At least he got to steal kisses from the brunette before the rest of their pack got home~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haizzzzz THE COMEBACKKKKKKK T^T
> 
> Sunwoo is killing me ( why do they all gotta look so handSomEEEEEEEE ) his hair and that goddam heart on his cheek-
> 
> I also watched I-LAND and since I’m a Hannie, that shit hurt man. Vibing for the female vers doe- ngl, I’m gonna cry again :")


	4. there’s stars in your eyes and I wonder why you’re still here with me... || pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunwoo hears the whispers. It’s hard to ignore it but he knows. He sees the comments too, even if he isn’t supposed to. And it’s hard, but he’ll manage. He’ll be just fine.

"Are you coming, hyung?" Sunwoo looked up from his phone, eyes directed at Younghoon´s and Juyeon´s room. 

The bear hybrid responded with a yell of being done soon and Sunwoo sighed quietly. Aish, how long time would those two take?

They were only going to the mall, though he was the only one ready in a few seconds, with his mask covering his face and bucket hat hiding his cat ears.

Hey, don´t judge, but he was too lazy to shift, alright? The brunette didn´t want to dress up too much and ended up wearing a loose grey t-shirt with a red hoodie he had stolen from Eric´s closet. It had some kind of anime picture and katakana text on it ( he thinks it says long flight or something like that- ).

Sunwoo hadn´t really cared after he slipped into the black ripped jeans and picked out two rings to wear. Thankfully the hoodie was baggy enough for him to wrap his tail carefully around his stomach before tugging it down. His tail was sensitive and so was his ears, so he always made sure to be careful with them.

He was pretty sure he had also checked his outfit for about four times before one of his hyungs finally decided to get out of their rooms. The loud click of a door caught his attention, Sunwoo blinking in curiosity in the direction of the rooms.

Younghoon peeked around the corner and smiled, his bear ears hidden in a cap while the older tilted his head. "Sorry you had to wait so long, Seonoo."

Shaking his head, Sunwoo let out a tiny yawn before turning his attention back on his phone and stretched himself out all over the couch. "It´s alright, hyung. Is Juyeon hyung ready soon?"

He started frowning, picking up the musky scent of Younghoon becoming stronger as the raven made his way to his dongsaeng. What the hell did those two even do in there? He was certain they didn´t normally take _that_ long getting ready.

Mewling softly as Younghoon bent down beside him to pat his ears through the hat, he received a nod and hum from the older. Now he could pick up the smell of Juyeon´s scent covering the bear hybrid´s and it had his stomach jump a tiniest bit as a thought formed in his head. 

You didn´t hear this coming from him, but his mate looked really stunning this morning. Maybe it was sloth bears and their stupid handsome faces. That chuckle he received was doing no help either ( it was almost like the older could read his thoughts ) and it seemed like the sun was deciding to be a bitch and shine in the perfect angle to make Younghoon´s black-brownish hair have that soft glow. Goddammit.

Sunwoo had to turn away before the bear hybrid saw him blushing.

Their plan was to go for a quick shopping round ( which normally turned to a few hours instead, but he couldn´t expect anything else dating eleven idiots ) and that´s how he ended up here waiting for Juyeon to get ready. It was going to be the three of them, him, the bear hybrid and his Juyeon hyung. Younghoon was saying it´s a date since it was such a long time ago and Sunwoo pretending not to hear him as he fled to his room. It was just going to be a normal shopping day ( right?) though he admit it sounded fun to stroll around with his boyfriends.

At least Hyunjoon wasn´t coming, because then they would really be stuck there for _hours._ Sunwoo could already see the male going around fiddling with various of clothes before frowning and hanging them back only to regret it a few seconds later.

He let out a whine when he realized his hair was a mess again and bolted out of the room to stomp into the bathroom.

Younghoon´s loud laughter could be heard from behind him, the younger rolling his eyes as a smile adorned on his lips.

~~~

Once Juyeon finished changing, the two of them let an impatient kitten drag them out to the van, whining about how slow they were. If he had turned around, maybe he would had seen the smiles plastered on their faces and the glances exchanged but he didn´t. Besides, he would have turned into a blushing cute little mess anyways and hit them lightly while mumbling about how weird they were.

The three members filed into the black van waiting for them, masks and hats hiding their faces so no one would recognize them.

While Younghoon dozed off on Juyeon´s shoulder, the tiger hybrid nudged him on the side and handed him an earphone. "Wanna listen with me?"

Sunwoo nodded, a small smile making Juyeon´s heart swell with pride just a little and put it in his ear. Before he could draw his hand back, Juyeon caught it easily and grinned.

Immediately, pink roses bloomed on the cat hybrid´s cheeks and he turned away while muttering something under his breath. He didn´t pull away, though, so the older considered it a victory and he squeezed the warm hand in his. 

Closing his eyes, the song started playing and he smiled even bigger when he felt Sunwoo lean towards him. 

_Cute._

He might as well attack the younger right here, being sure Younghoon wouldn´t mind at all. After all, they all had each other wrapped around their pinkies and wouldn´t exchange that for anything in the world. They were mates after all, just twelve guys in love with each other.

There was a soft hum, he registered it as the youngest of them and listened closely while he felt how the bear hybrid relaxed beside him.

_I like me better when I´m with you._

He smiled. Juyeon didn’t plan for this song to play, but oh well...

Not that he minded at all. It was pretty cozy sharing earphones with Sunwoo and he found it rather amusing at the sleepy tone the cat hybrid hummed with. Wasn´t it the same whining Sunwoo just some minutes ago? He chuckled quietly under his breath.

_I knew from the first time, I'd stay for a long time_

He remembered when Sunwoo had tried to act all tough under the movie they had chosen a few days ago. Unluckily for him, it was a horror movie and even if the cat hybrid had insisted he´d be fine, he had spent the entire time burying his face into Hyunjae´s sweater. After a few jump-scares and screaming, the male had eventually given up on watching at all. 

Sunwoo kept on pouting into Hyunjae´s sweater, which the husky hybrid found adorable, only cracking his eye open once in a while. His ears kept laying flat against his head, twitching when he heard someone get murdered in the movie. Thankfully his tail wasn´t swishing everywhere, laying limp as it was wrapped around Hyunjoon´s arm.

It wasn´t until he himself also got a bit too scared, Sunwoo practically burying himself into the blanket and Hyunjae´s chest that they finally decided to change the movie.

Don´t ask him why or how, but they ended up watching Tom and Jerry in the middle of the night.

The next morning Kevin had kept on teasing Sunwoo about how the cat hybrid had snuck into his bed and right into his arms for comfort. The brunette had only rolled his eyes, clarifying it was a one-time thing. ( It wasn´t, though it was rather amusing watching him trying to defend himself. They didn´t mind anyways. )

_'Cause I like me better when_

Sunwoo wasn´t the one doing too much skinship, in matter of fact, he didn´t indicate it at all if it wasn´t necessary. So when he actually was the one coming to them first, Juyeon couldn´t help the small feeling of pride and joy. 

Those rare moments was of course often when the younger was scared or felt lonely, even if he would deny that he actually liked the affection later. He was proud that the cat hybrid would go to them because that meant he trusted them. That was a step forwards from the beginning, when Sunwoo refused to tell them anything and closed himself off as he crumbled down behind walls. 

It was painful, knowing they couldn´t help him until he was too tired and collapsed in front of them. First then, he had realized the high walls the younger built up around himself.

Neither of them had hesitated to get to work, slowly breaking down the walls. The cat hybrid was not really a fan of talking about his feelings but being with him as long as they had been, they learnt how to read him and his moods.

Nowadays, if the maknae so glanced at Sunwoo, he´d notice it immediately if the older was feeling down. And Eric wouldn´t give a second thought before jumping into the brunette´s raid, ready to fight anyone who hurt his kitten.

Only Sunwoo laughing or smiling could get him to calm down and Juyeon always found it adorable. But no jokes, they were dead serious every time it came to protect their mates.

If you mess with one of them, you mess with all of them. Don´t expect to hurt any of them and just get away with it.

_I like me better when I'm with you  
_

Once the van had dropped them off, Sunwoo had watched as his hyung rubbed his eyes to shake off the sleepiness. All the three of them had slipped their masks on again, Juyeon already putting his earphones away as they made their way into the mall.

”Where do you want to go first, hyungs?” The cat hybrid looked around, trying to remember what he wanted to buy now again.

Younghoon beamed at the sight of a record store, tilting his head to the side. “Can we go there first? I want to look for some old music records.”

Juyeon shrugged and nodded in agreement, he needed to go to the second floor anyways.

“Sure, let’s go strolling around! We can always find something interesting on the way.” The tiger hybrid smiled, intertwining their hands as he hooked his arm under Sunwoo’s to drag him forwards. He got an yelp in return, the brunette trying to keep up with his overly excited boyfriends.

After a few shops later and ( ironically) their hands full with shopping bags, Sunwoo ended up almost sandwiched between the two elder when they took a photo together in a photo booth.

The photos came out perfectly, with the three of them making grimaces and faces frozen in moments such as when Juyeon almost tripped over his feet and onto him. Sunwoo secretly snatched one photo to put in his pocket with a little smile on his lips.

He had to admit, it was pretty fun, especially when Younghoon accidentally pushed a shelf with balls over so they had to collect them in panic before running from there. Thankfully neither of the workers had seen them and Sunwoo had giggled uncontrollably at the incident. Though, he’d prefer not to be banned from Stadium anywhere soon.

It turns out that the record store also sold a bunch of funny things like Monopol with sweets and anime t-shirts. He was actually kind of surprised when he saw mochi ice cream in a fridge at the back of the store.   
  
Maybe that’s how they ended up stuffing candy in their mouths though-  
  
How much sugar in one day was healthy???

“Seonoo-ah, do you want McDonald’s or Domino’s? I’m starting to get hungry.” Younghoon was looking at him with a small pout, while Juyeon had disappeared somewhere into a clothes store, taking his caramel frappe with him.   
  
Why did the older have to take his frappe with him? Sunwoo really wanted to drink it right now but Juyeon was nowhere to be seen. That’s why he was frowning and sulking, only half listening to what the bear hybrid was talking about.

“I dunno? Though I feel like I’m craving pizza-“ He didn’t get to finish the sentence before Younghoon’s face lit up, dragging him in the direction towards the restaurants.

  
  


They continued towards the boba tea shop after eating.

Juyeon had exited the store he was in only to find his two mates nowhere to be seen. Sunwoo had snorted and giggled under his breath as he watched the tiger hybrid from the big glass windows in Domino’s. The older was walking around all confused, asking people if they had seen him and Younghoon.   
  
In the end, when he had stopped laughing, Sunwoo left the bear hybrid for a moment to catch up with his hyung before he could go to the opposite direction. ( He was pretty sure Younghoon was too busy drooling over food anyways )

“Sunwoo-ah~” The older’s whiny tone snapped him back from his thoughts and Sunwoo glanced at Younghoon, who now had attached himself to the younger’s side.   
  
“I’m cold, let me hug you~” He smiled, putting his chin on Sunwoo’s shoulder as he hugged the cat hybrid from behind.

The brunette frowned, taking a sip of his frappe. ( He finally got it back, yes )

”Go hug Juyeon hyung instead.” He looked away, pouting as Younghoon immediately started sulking. It’s not like he didn’t like the hugs! Though he couldn’t help but feel a little guilty as Younghoon pulled away to face Juyeon.

Sunwoo shrugged and continued sipping on his drink as he watched his mates with a small smile. 

“Hey, did you hear that?” Some girls sitting a few meters away from them was whispering rather loudly ( he wasn’t sure if it even was considered whispering ) and the cat hybrid was about to ignore them until another girl spoke up.

”Jeez, so cold.”

”I can’t believe he said that!”

”Yeah, I mean if I was dating them, I’d totally hug back.”   
  
He felt his fists tighten and grit his teeth. Looking down on the ground, Sunwoo was about to turn around abruptly and throw an insult to them, telling them to mind their own business. However the next comment threw him off guard again.

”They would be better without him.”

Blinking, he felt himself stop in the spot, both his boyfriends keeping on going forwards. 

Was that true? He knew he wasn’t one to show feelings or affection often but that wasn’t correct, right?   
  
In the back of his head, his brain somehow managed to puzzle together all of the times he had brushed his mates off, even ducked under their arms to get away from the skinship. The only time he really willingly touched them was when the camera was on and their fans were watching.

Was he really that pathetic?

Sunwoo was selfish. He already knew that. But he loved them. He just wasn’t good at expressing it?

Or was it just another lame excuse he had?

By now, both Juyeon and Younghoon noticed him staying behind. They were stopping and the tiger hybrid was saying something to him but Sunwoo didn’t hear any of it.

“Look, they are so cute together!”

That was true. Younghoon’s arm was hooked around Juyeon’s waist, smile wide as he clung onto the younger.   
  
They looked so happy.

“Right? That cold guy isn’t bothering them anymore so they are pretty adorable together.”

He had never thought of himself as a bother, though...

Maybe he was that selfish.

”Ah, I wish I could date such handsome men. I feel so single.”

A sigh and the girl’s voice was dripping with a whiny tone.

”Why are all the hot guys either taken or gay?”

His brain drowned out rest of their conversation and Sunwoo looked at his boyfriends, really looked at them.

Yet his head played the same image for him, every time he saw them. If he wasn’t with them today, he was sure they would still have as fun, maybe they would’ve enjoyed it even more. 

Ah, of course he knew they had always been so stupidly handsome.   
  
They were so kind and talented. Such perfect, loving boyfriends. No billion words in the world could describe what they meant to him.

Sunwoo wasn’t a poet, but he could come up with millions and millions of things that are good about them.

And he, in his selfishness, couldn’t even show them how much he loved them.

Maybe those girls were right.

Maybe he just was a bother. His mates would be fine without him. Like they were in the beginning.   
  
He was the last one one to enter their relationship, after all. Maybe his mates only asked him out of pity. He didn’t know.

All those attempts of hugs and kisses, all the times he had avoided them. Was they ever hurt about it? Did they ever feel like he was cold but didn’t say anything?

But Sunwoo loved them. He loved them so much it hurt, even if he wouldn’t utter the three special words or show it through actions.   
  
He’d go to the moon and back for them. If it meant breaking his own heart for their happiness, he’d happily do it.

Yeah, maybe they would be better off without him.

Sunwoo would picture it. There would be no change, he barely had any roll in their lives anyways. They’d be fine, even if he wouldn’t be. But it wasn’t about him.

”Sunie?”

Younghoon was now standing in front of him, a worried expression painted on his face. When did he even get so close? 

_Why are you always worrying them when you can’t even show how much you care for them?_  
  
When the bear hybrid took his hand hesitantly, he felt himself flinch slightly. It was soft and careful, like he was made of glass.

Ever since he had mated with them, he had let himself show a vulnerable side of him. Were they never tired of always have to help him?

Did he ever help **them** with anything?

Hoping the other hadn’t noticed, he couldn’t help but remember how he had rejected Younghoon’s touch before.

_You’re such a nuisance._

”Sunwoo-ah? What’s wrong?”

He was just being dramatic again. And so, so selfish.

Glancing at Juyeon, he felt his throat tighten as he looked anywhere but into Younghoon’s eyes.

So he pulled himself together. He was better than this. Once in a while, he shouldn’t always trust them to be there. 

He was strong. And he didn’t want to burden them. What if they one day got tired of always being there?

“I’ts nothing. I thought I had forgot something, that’s all.” He swiftly brushed the older off, giving him a smile.

He’s alright. He’s got this.

So when Younghoon nodded slowly, seeming not fully convinced, the cat hybrid only made a grimace and told the older he was going to get wrinkles if he continued to frown like that. It seemed enough for Younghoon to start sulking again, crying out how mean Sunwoo was.

He knew it was a joke, of course. But it could also be true. ( Was it? So many questions.. )

Trying to ignore the burning feeling in his stomach, Sunwoo mustered up his strength to make sure his smile looked convincing enough.  
  


  
Stop being a bother.

  
  


He continued to smile and went after his boyfriends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m crying cuz the comeback is so good and I miss Sunie ;-;
> 
> Also its exam week and I´m kinda dead-
> 
> If this is published after exam then I survived :)
> 
> Tbh I think imma start calling Hyunjae jaehyun :o


	5. there’s stars in your eyes and I wonder why you’re still here with me...|| pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He shouldn’t be reading this. Going into Twitter was originally supposed to be an innocent act, to see their posts and upload the selcas he recently took. But Sunwoo knew the risks when he saw the comments.  
> It wouldn’t be that bad, right?

With the new comeback coming up and their schedules getting busier, Sunwoo didn´t have the time to grudge on the conversation between those girls.

However, it was always there, that ugly feeling that made him feel so insecure about everything he did and the heavy thought that made his lungs constrict until the point where he had a hard time breathing. He knew he shouldn´t think about it, nor let the things he heard get stuck in his head but he just couldn´t help it.

A part of him, the small part he thought he long ago pushed down, kept on whispering how true it was. Sunwoo constantly tried to ignore it, even if it always was there, when he tried to sleep or just sat by himself. Sometimes when it was too bad, even everywhere he went. You can´t really shut up your brain, he knew that.

But he was managing. A little criticism didn´t hurt, he was already as selfish as he was. His members were also busy with dance practice and work anyways. He should stop being so dramatic and stop loading more into their lists of responsibilities. The best thing he could do was to quit being a bother and smile. It wasn´t like he was dying or anything right?

He´d be fine.

Sunwoo sighed softly, looking out of the window while the car rumbled quietly. He was alone in the van today, his boyfriends all had their respective schedules. Filming a music video to The B had been fun, he finally found his thoughts quieten down. Maybe it was because he did something he loved, Sunwoo wasn´t sure. Though the distraction was enough for him and it ended with him working on his project the entire day. Chanhee hyung would surely scold him for forgetting to eat lunch and don´t think he´d even tell the older about skipping breakfast.

His appetite simply wasn´t there. He couldn´t even remember when he had properly enjoyed a meal the last days.

It´s only been a week since the mall incident and thankfully, neither of his hyungs had noticed the emotional mess in his head as they headed home. He absolutely hated making them worry and especially when they should take care of themselves too. It was a stressful period for them, after all. He shouldn´t be making such a big thing about this. The brunette knew both Sangyeon and Hyunjoon had felt worse than he did now and he didn´t even want to think about it. The thought of them hurting alone made him want to wrap them into a thick blanket and hug their insecurities away.

They were all awesome and deserved so much. His mates were his stars, moon, sun and universe. His entire world. If something would happen to them, he´d kill everyone in the room and then himself. Simple as that.

When it comes to talking, he had never been good at it. Sunwoo preferred to keep quiet, he disliked the attention and the sickening taste that bubbled up in his throat. And to top of that, he hated feeling _vulnerable_.

He knew he was weak. His boyfriends just happened to have enough patience with him, unlike anyone else in his life. Sunwoo was quite used to be left behind and he was fine with that, until one day when he no longer wasn´t. Maybe it was never alright to him. But then, that´s many maybes.

Boyfriends, huh? It was only a question of time before they got tired of him and left him too. 

The cat hybrid wouldn´t stop them either, even if he had to throw his heart to the ground and smash it with a stone. They were happier without him and Sunwoo understood. He was thankful they had been putting up with his problems until then and would be happy if leaving him would lighten the weight on their shoulders. 

They gave him so much and yet, it felt like he couldn´t give them enough. What they deserved, what they earned and were worth. That´s why they were perfect for each other. He still couldn´t see where he fit, it was like they were a puzzle and he was that piece that never could fit in. 

When he sat there in the backseat of the empty and too large van, Sunwoo could feel his thoughts wander. It was so quiet around him as he tried to ignore the nagging feeling in his stomach. Closing his eyes, he felt Juyeon´s warmth beside him. It was a sole memory, but the older smiling so softly and fondly made his heart thump lightly in his chest.

And in his head, he could hear Younghoon´s laugh. His Chanhee hyung bickering with Changmin hyung in the mornings when they were all sleepy and tired but still proceeded to drag themselves up to the kitchen table. The smell of Sangyeon´s coffee as the oldest sighed and wrapped his arm around an enthusiastic Jacob, who smiled so brightly. Kevin´s shining eyes as he talked to the maknae about something in English. Something they both giggled at later on, Eric accidentally knocking into a still half asleep Haknyeon. His slightly older hyung yawning half heartedly and trying to fix his bed hair while leaning towards Hyunjae. The husky hybrid patting Haknyeon´s hair as he was intertwining his hands with Hyunjoon.

In all this, he was a spectator. They were all so loveable, so perfect and ethereal.

Even if he had fought to where he was today, he knew he could loose it as easily. A moment, one second. After that, everything would be gone, just like that, forever. He´d be alone again. 

When he opened his eyes again, it was dark around him. 

"Ah, it´s this late already?"

~~~

Kevin was the one to greet him when he got home, sticking his head into the hall. When he saw who it was, a smile broke out on his face.

"Welcome home, Seonoo." He hummed in an answer, taking off his shoes while being silent. Behind the older, he could hear someone ( probably Eric ) yell if it was him being back home. Sunwoo had to stifle a laugh as Kevin shouted back, handing the lynx hybrid one of the two bags he was carrying.

"Thanks hyung. I´m sorry it took so long." Kevin only shook his head and told him it was alright. The older leaned closer to the younger to inhale his scent, catching him off guard.

Blood immediately rushed to his cheeks and Sunwoo staggered back a bit before freezing in realization of what he had done.

He hadn´t really been close to them lately. Don´t get him wrong, he loved cuddling with them and feeling Jacob´s arms engulf him into a hug that made his heart sing _safe and comfort,_ but lately it just hadn´t felt right. 

When they tried to cuddle, he´d only smile a little before brushing them off with a soft promise of next time. He avoided hugs at all costs and kisses was no exception either. 

On the movie nights he was only leaning against Hyunjoon, but no longer throwing his legs over the other’s nor snuggling close. Instead he opted on curling up and making himself as small as possible.

At first they had just cooed but soon it turned into glances and unsure questions as he seemed to put more and more distance between them. Sunwoo just laughed it off by saying he wanted them to have so much space as possible. 

And he was no longer curling up beside the two of his roommates at the night. He missed their warmth and comforting arms but something in his head told him he was doing the right thing. 

Sunwoo wasn´t stupid, he knew the way they glanced at him. That´s why he´d still let them hug him sometimes, although not as often as before. Every time they touched him, the choking feeling of self disgust would bubble up and giving him a hard time to breathe, to think at all. 

It was like something was stopping him to be with his mates, the loves of his life.

Nothing was their fault, the cat hybrid was certain, 100% sure, it was his own fault. But it didn´t matter, because he kept quiet about it anyways.

Kevin was frowning, something flashing in his eyes. The younger almost wanted to state that he was going to get wrinkles if he kept frowning like that but kept quiet instead.

"A-ah, I´m sorry. You kind of surprised me!" He felt his cheeks warm even more, forcing himself to push down the suffocating feeling that had begun to rise up and curling under his skin.

He went forwards again, grabbing Kevin´s hand and pouted slightly. "Hyung?" 

There was no answer, just the older looking into his eyes. Well, tried to. He was avoiding to look into those beautiful brown orbs. 

Sunwoo pulled away, feeling Kevin´s gaze burn on his back as he turned around to make his way into the kitchen. 

The older followed him, watching as the brunette put down the grocery bags and opened the pantry. He was putting the groceries into the shelves when Kevin spoke up again, tone soft and quiet. 

"Why did you take so long?"

He went up on his tiptoes to put a packet of instant noodles on a shelf before turning around and smiled at the other. "I took a little shortcut but it took me longer than I expected. So don´t worry, I’m home now, aren´t I?"

Before Kevin could say anything else, Haknyeon came storming into the kitchen and immediately beamed at the sight of the cat hybrid. 

He let out a gleeful shout before attacking Sunwoo with a hug, the younger yelping and laughing as his arms flailed to hug back. The younger steadied the two of them, grinning as he watched Kevin from the corner of his eyes. 

At least there was no suspicion left because the Lynx hybrid was smiling widely and Sunwoo was grateful he had slipped this time. He would not be as lucky next time if he wasn´t prepared.

Next thing he knew, it already went by another week and it was Thursday again.

Their dance practice just finished and they were taking a short break to drink some water and get snacks while Sangyeon spoke to the choreographer. Sunwoo was breathing heavily, blinking away the sweat dripping into his eyes as he leaned over to catch his breath. 

He tried not to gain too much attention, slipping down on the floor beside the mirror as he let out a final sigh and stared at the roof. 

The music started playing again, echoing in his head as he suspected it being Juyeon and Changmin repeating the dance all over again. Eric and Jacob had left a while ago to get some snacks, taking Hyunjoon with them as the wolf hybrid yawned, waving tiredly at him as a goodbye. The cat hybrid had only replied with a small smile.

Everything had felt so draining and exhausting lately.

Sunwoo shook his head, trying to loose the thought. It wasn´t like he got time to stop and rest anytime soon, so what he could do was to shut his mouth and stop complaining. He wasn´t alone in thinking that anyways. 

Wondering how his older hyungs still had the energy to go through the choreography even during their breaks, Sunwoo turned to his side to watch the two hybrids move smoothly over the floor. He had always admired all of them in so many ways even before they knew each other well. 

Remembering trainee days, when he had first met them, his thoughts continued to go on about how talented and cool they looked. Back then, they were all just a bunch of scrawny teenagers that was yet to debut.

As he leant more about them and eventually got closer, the feelings of adoration and admiration only grew. Nowadays he could sit for hours watching Changmin, Juyeon or Hyunjoon dance. The way they moved so gracefully and with passion, almost like they lost themselves in the feeling of doing something they loved. Or when he passed the vocal practice room in the hall, ears being blessed by Jacob´s and Hyunjae´s beautiful voices. But of course, his mates was not only their talent or passion. 

Eric was his soulmate, his second in command, the ketchup to his pommes fries ( you get it, alright? he would never say such a ridiculous thing to the youngest though ) and his equal in so many things. 

If he felt troubled, he would always curl up beside Haknyeon, finding comfort in the elder´s warm embrace. It was the same thing with Sangyeon, though it was perfect when he didn´t want to talk at all. The oldest would just hug him without any words or questions, letting him stay in his lap until Sunwoo finally dozed off - mind at peace and heart light in his chest. 

When he just felt like relaxing, Younghoon always had a spot ready on the sofa, right beside the bear hybrid. He was sure it was open for any of them anytime, but especially when he felt exhausted, that spot was always open for him to slip into the elder´s lap. They stayed quiet most of the times, Younghoon focusing on the drama he was watching as he patted Sunwoo´s head and Sunwoo being too busy purring quietly to really pay attention to whatever the older had put on the tv. Other times, they would both sit up leaned against each other as they talked about the characters and who they shipped with who.

Hearing Kevin teasing Chanhee while they was cooking together made him laugh every time, especially when the lynx hybrid would grab his hand and hush him as they both snuck out of the kitchen, only to fall into a fit of giggles right after. Chanhee´s enraged voice calling after them only had them laughing more as Kevin pulled him into a closet to hide from the blonde male. Even though the panda hybrid really did sound angry, he knew his hyung was whipped for them as they were for him.

All this and yet he wondered how he made it here. Sunwoo knew he was really lucky and he wouldn´t trade what he had now for anything in the world. Well, he´d be there a long as they wanted him to stay. And lately, it just hadn´t felt like it.

Was they drifting away from him, or was he just delusional? Sunwoo didn´t know. But he wanted them to have the best and if he wasn´t enough, then....

He´d be coping, as long as he could see them happy.

By now, the practice room was almost empty. It was only Haknyeon and Younghoon laughing at something in the wall opposite to him, Sunwoo now sitting up with his back pressed against the wall. He was sitting almost furthest away from everyone in a corner, though they were kind of spread out so it didn´t look too suspicious. 

Sangyeon was accepting a water bottle from Juyeon, smiling at the younger as he joined him and Changmin on the floor to rest. Where the other´s had gone, he didn´t know. Probably Hyunjae hyung and Chanhee hyung had disappeared somewhere to do a small vlive again.

The brunette fixed his hair, brushing the brown strands out of his eyes as he huffed slightly. Maybe it was soon time for a different hair color, he was sure they´d change it for the upcoming comeback anyways. Their makeup noonas had been talking to them about their outfits and telling them to take good care of themselves so they wouldn’t get sick, especially now when it was early spring and still a bit cold at night hours.

Fishing up his phone from his jacket pocket, Sunwoo shifted until his knees were pressed in front of him, making it hard to see he had his phone up. But then, he didn´t plan on doing anything secret, just scrolling through the games he had on his phone to kill his boredom. 

Going into twitter won´t be too bad, right? He did take a few new selcas he wanted to upload.

Sunwoo shrugged and pushed the app icon, scrolling through their shared profile as he laughed quietly. It was filled with pictures of Eric and some from the older hyungs, including a predebut picture that the maknae posted himself. It had Sunwoo giggling as he looked at the picture of an adorable child, unlike from the devil he hated ( loved ) so much.

He edited a post of a selca where he was taking a photo of himself in the mirror, smiling satisfyingly as he added some text and posting the draft.   
  
After that he continued to scroll through Twitter, finding a photo where they were all gathered, big smiles on their faces as they hugged each other. Well, Kevin and Jacob was, at least.

Eric looked like he was yelling something as he had his arm thrown over the cat hybrid’s neck, Sangyeon behind him trying to calm him down as Juyeon was practically giving Hyunjae a piggyback ride with Changmin and Chanhee judging them at the side. Younghoon was making a peace sign while Haknyeon smiled brightly beside him and making finger hearts.   
  
First then Sunwoo realized how clearly you could see that Hyunjoon was holding his hand, a gentle smile on his handsome face as he practically had his chin on top of the cat hybrid’s head. 

He remembered taking the picture during one of their free days, all of them wanting The B to see how fun they had while resting. It ended up with manager hyung having to help them take a photo as twelve chaotic males tried to fit into the small frame.

After snapping it, he remembered laughing as Juyeon tripped into Changmin, causing the two of them to yelp on the same time as Hyunjae had to jump off the Tiger hybrid’s back. Chanhee had immediately began scolding them for not being more careful, checking Hyunjae all over for any sorts of bruises while he left the two groaning hybrids on the ground.   
  
Hyunjoon had watched them with amuse, choosing the opportunity to catch Sunwoo off guard and trapped him into a back hug. Sunwoo didn’t felt like he especially cared at that time, succeeding to lean back against the other. He couldn’t see it, but Hyunjoon’s smile grew bigger as the brunette did so, arms tightening around his waist.

The fans comments had been flooding in almost directly after they had uploaded the image.

_Omg so cute!_

_ㅋㅋㅋ we stan such crackheads_

_you guys look so cute! 🥺_

_i hope you are resting well, it’s calming to see how fun you have it on break 🤧😚_

_woah, did juyeon fall????_

_I thought🤡nvm neither of them are normal-_

_주학년 매우 귀여운!!!_

_moonbae thriving 😌😉_

_look at hwall and Sunwoo guys💀😭_

_BAXKJSJDJD AM I THE ONLY ONE NOTICING THEY ARE HOLDING HANDS_

_Love from Vietnam 🖤🖤_

_brUh maknae puppy is so cute 🤧🥺_

_君たちはとても元気です (*≧∀≦*)_

_poor sangyeon look like a tired dad XD_

_YALL👏HWALL👏AND👏SUNWOO👏HOLDING👏HANDS👏_   
  
_visuals be slapping me in da faceu-_

_this literally made my day THANK U GUYSSSS_

_KEVIN SARANGHAEEEE ✨❤️🖤_

_wait what’s hwall’s and sunwoo’s ship name now again-_

_我的心🥰_

_is no one gOnNa talk about how whipped Hyunjoon looks like for Sunwoo😤🤧_

Sunwoo giggled, scrolling down the comments as he read them one by one. Deobis are so hilarious sometimes, he wonder what kind of fan content they even had besides these crazy comments.

It’s not good for him to read the comments, because of the chances of negative ones, but Sunwoo doubted they would be so high up as the top comments anyways. He just had to be careful, that’s all. It wouldn’t hurt, they all sounded so positive and supporting.

_ew, look, it’s that red head again. god why haven’t he left yet?  
_

He froze, suddenly not being able to rip his eyes away from the screen. Being the only one having red hair back then, so it was quite obvious who the comment was directed to. Sunwoo shook his head, trying to forget it as he continued to scroll.

But for every bit he came, his heart sunk more and more down to his stomach as more spiteful comments showed up. They had so many likes and even if some where reported, he could still feel the anxiety rising. It was some of the top comments and he couldn’t quite believe his eyes. 

Not that he was self absorbed, more like it hit him harder as realization....

Even when it made him feel the nagging sensation in his stomach come back, Sunwoo couldn’t bring himself to stop reading. This was really a mistake, he should have never continued to read.

_what do people even see in him? he’s not even talented._

_maybe he’s breaking the laws and smoking his life away somewhere again 5555_

_hwall babie I love you but don’t hold hands with a disappointment!_

_who is he even? I didn’t notice him in the group._

_he’s not worth your attention honey, keep going, he’s no one special anyways_

Sunwoo closed his eyes and took a shuddering breath. Shit, he was being weak again, why would he cry so easily at just some insults? Feeling his fingers grip harder into his phone, Sunwoo tried to push down the feeling of wanting to throw up.

_I didn’t even acknowledge him from the beginning!_

_he should just leave already._

_I swear, right?!?_

_hes so goddam annoying ^^_

_dont get me wrong but he’s such an attention seeker_

Did the fans really think this about him? Sunwoo felt his eyes burn and blinked, trying to deny the hurt.

He should be better. So all of them could be happy. Right now Sunwoo knew he was a disappointment.

You just can’t do anything right, can you?

The brunette knew he wasn’t as good dancer as Juyeon or Hyunjoon. He knew his voice wasn’t as good as Jacob’s or Kevin’s and he definitely was aware off how his rap was nothing to compare against his Sangyeon hyung’s powerful rap.

He didn’t even fit into the group, let alone their relationship. 

_ㅋㅋㅋ he just got a free ticket into everything. I wished he could just stop ruining everything and do us a favor and leave the group already :)))_

His heavy thoughts were swirling inside his brain, creating a heavy weight on his upon his chest. It was almost suffocating and Sunwoo rubbed the spot as if he desperately wanted it to disappear.

It never did.

All those words kept on echoing in his head and as fast he closed his eyes shut, all he could see and hear was those hurtful words playing over and over again.

Maybe The Boyz would be better off without him being there to ruin everything every time. His mates would surely be more loved and famous if it wasn’t for him. It was already enough with how much of a mess he always made for others.

He could already imagine the day they eventually became tired. To be honest, Sunwoo was pretty surprised they lasted this long....

Because everything he has ever been good on was messing things up and shattering other’s dreams.   
  
The cat hybrid didn’t even know why he even got the chance to debut.

And it hurts.

It hurt to feel that way, but it was just reality. He could only wish and dream but neither would come true ever in his life and Sunwoo already knew it. Deep down, he still wonders why his boyfriends even wanted to date him, or _love_ him.

Wouldn’t everything be better....

...if he just left The Boyz?

Yeah, maybe then his mates could rise and finally shine...

”Sunwoo!”

His attention was forced back to reality and Sunwoo automatically pushed a fake smile towards the leopard hybrid. 

“What’s wrong hyung?” Haknyeon only shrugged, pushing a water bottle towards him.   
  
“You should drink, to keep yourself hydrated.” The brunette nodded, secretly grateful the older hadn’t noticed his face before. Sunwoo immediately went out of Twitter, closing off his phone as he drank a little bit water.

He was grateful Haknyeon hadn’t noticed because the last thing he wanted now was for the older to worry. Even thought, a small, tiny and pathetic part desperately wanted the older to notice.

But that part of him was too selfish and too demanding, so Sunwoo only smiled at the leopard hybrid, hoping it wouldn’t show on his face.

The pressuring feeling on his chest didn’t disappear as Jacob, Eric and Hyunjoon came back with the snacks, leaving those comments to continue echoing in his head. 

It’ll be alright. Today he’d smile and tomorrow he’d wake up happy.

~~He knew he would not be happy or feel better~~

But that didn’t matter, as long as he could see the smiling faces of his beloved mates. That was enough for him, even if Sunwoo didn’t feel so good.

~~_He never was fine though_ ~~

He wasn’t lucky enough to be able to smile a true smile.

Letting his phone lay on the ground, Sunwoo dragged himself up before sitting down close to his mates. 

~~But not until they had at least 1 meter between each other of course.~~

~~  
~~It was all a mistake, simple as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized it was going to be too long so here’s the second part :)  
> Also I hate the Wattpad function when they make emoticons to emojis like why;-;
> 
> ( PS. I usually call idols their real names idk why but eric is youngjae nowadays :D )


	6. there´s stars in your eyes and I wonder why you´re still here with me...|| pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunwoo has been acting really weird lately. Pulling away from them with a strained smile, barely letting them touch him at all and it’s been going on for countless of days. Changmin and Chanhee gets sick of it and decides to confront him.

Changmin glanced at Sunwoo, the cat hybrid was sitting almost isolated from them even if they were all in the same van. 

The others seemed to notice too, even Jacob, who was sitting closest to their second youngest. However, it didn’t show as he smiled, trying to engage the brunette into his conversation with Chanhee. Sunwoo only so ever spoke a few words before falling in silence, staring out of the window and into the abyss.

Meanwhile, Eric was doing a vlive, making all the members greet their fans while talking lively with The B. And when the camera was directed towards him, Changmin had to snap out of his thoughts to smile and wave at Eric’s phone.

Though when the camera showed Sunwoo, the younger let out a soft smile while saying a small hi to The B. He became the cheerful kitten they knew of again for a moment, making Changmin almost believe his suspicions was just his imagination.

Sunwoo was surely just tired, they all were today after all. And he did have the cute habit of falling asleep in the car, especially when he could listen to his mates chatter around him. 

It wasn’t until after the camera was back at filming Younghoon and Hyunjae that it changed again. It was barely noticeable, but the Fox hybrid was watching his dongsaeng closely, eyes narrowing at the sight.

When he was no longer in view for deobis, Sunwoo shrank back in his seat more than before, smile flacking - eyes tired and sad.   
  
For a moment, something flashed by in those dark brown orbs, as if he let his act slowly fade away. It only lasted a few seconds, barely drawing any attention, before the cat hybrid was smiling again.

Changmin immediately understood that something must be wrong. It was not just today or them being exhausted because of the schedules. No, he was certain it was something else.

The cat hybrid had acted like this the past few days, making it almost over two weeks now. It felt like forever since he actually got to _touch_ the younger.

When they tried to coddle him or give him a simple hug, Sunwoo would just dodge it. Of course it was usual, but what made him more suspicious was the fact that the cat hybrid wouldn’t budge one single time like he had before.

Even if he wouldn’t be the first one to kiss or touch them, he had always let them cuddle with him and hold him close while watching movies or relaxing in bed. Nowadays Sunwoo wouldn’t even climb into his bed anymore, like he used to before.

He admit he missed the other’s warmth in the night. Sunwoo would say good night to them before laying _in his own bed_ and no matter how long he and Kevin waited, sleep always got them before they could catch Sunwoo moving again.

In the morning, the cat hybrid was still in his own bed. It made him worried, especially when bags started to appear under the brunette’s eyes as a sign of him sleeping badly. Both of them waited longer but Sunwoo never came to crawl under the blanket with either of them.

It was then he started to think, what happened? Did someone say something hurtful to their Sunwoo? Their darling Sunwoo, who was sacred of thunderstorms and wouldn’t hurt a fly, let alone another person.

He’d never forget nor forgive the one who could’ve hurt Sunwoo. _His_ kitten, **_their_** kitten.

It was clear that he wasn’t the only one who had noticed. Their maknae was definitely not happy. Even if he masked it by talking happily with the fans right now, the brunette could see how his gaze flickered to Sunwoo.

Eric had tried to talk to the older, but with no avail as the brunette somehow always succeeded to dodge the subject. He had told them about his failed attempts and how Sunwoo wouldn’t really look him in the eyes anymore. To be honest, he didn´t know if the male even felt comfortable around them, let alone being himself these days.

They knew that the brunette really hated when they were talking about him without the latter knowing, even if it was them being worried for him. It was a really bad habit of his, not really telling them whenever he felt down. 

_"I don´t want to be a bother, hyung."_

He remembered how furious he had been when Sunwoo told him that for the very first time after _days_ of keeping quiet about his self doubts. When they finally noticed, the brunette just tried to avoid any conversation with them and repeating he was alright. Whatever if it was for them or mostly for himself, Changmin didn´t know.  
  
He hated the swirling cold feeling in his stomach every time he saw Sunwoo like that.The anger he felt that day hadn’t been directed towards the cat hybrid ( or maybe only a little because he was mainly frustrated with himself for not finding out earlier ) but the cat hybrid had immediately taken it the wrong way. 

The memories were still vivid, especially when he remembered the way Sunwoo had apologized and asked him to fucking _forget everything he said._ How the fuck was he supposed to erase the images of Sunwoo´s painfully forced smile and the way the younger looked ready to cry?

Instead of doing anything else, he had just given the fox hybrid a shaky smile before rushing towards the door as an escape. Changmin was quick enough to catch Sunwoo´s wrist, refusing to let him go as he pulled the cat hybrid onto his chest.

As soon as the younger male stopped struggling, there was a heavy minute of silence before the first sob was heard. It sounded like a whimper at first, choked down as Sunwoo pushed his face into his hyung´s hoodie muffle the sounds. It broke his heart, to hear and see any of his mates break down.

So that´s why they arranged a secret meeting without the cat hybrid knowing. Younghoon told them about what happened on the mall, Sunwoo acting weird for a moment before brushing it off. He had seemed fine when he got home though, but they couldn´t know for sure if he was acting or not. Neither of this had been noticeable until a few days ago, after all.

Changmin wondered if the cat hybrid was aware of them paying more attention to him, because sometimes he’d change his habits to only confuse them entirely. It wasn’t intentional, he could see it on Sunwoo, but something was definitely wrong.

And he didn´t like how the younger was hiding it from them.

He leaned back against his seat, eyes never leaving Sunwoo. The younger male was staring out of the window again, staying unusually quiet as his fingers kept on tugging his sleeve. Changmin knew Sangyeon was watching too, occasional glances thrown over his shoulder as the oldest frowned. The brunette seemed too distracted to notice and the lion hybrid was good at hiding his scent so they wouldn´t sense him being upset. Narrowing his eyes as he watched the cat hybrid’s eyes flutter close and lean towards the window, Changmin found himself sighing quietly. 

He met Chanhee´s eyes, the polar bear looking as fed up of this as himself. Both hybrids held eye contact in a while, forming a silent agreement to confront their kitten as fast as they made it back to the dorm. The three of them had always been close anyways, he was sure neither of their mates would mind them dragging Sunwoo into their room. It wasn´t like they didn´t want to talk to him altogether, but knowing him, it would probably be too overwhelming for him.

There was no doubts he couldn´t sit back and watch anymore. As soon as they were home, Sunwoo wouldn´t be able to escape it, no matter how hard he tried.

~~~

  
  


He was tired and yet, he couldn´t fall asleep. Sunwoo had expected himself to doze off easily in the van, only to be stuck in his thoughts.

Eric was doing a vlive, energy ever so present as he happily talked to their fans. He adored the maknae for being able to be so bright all the time, no wonder he was so lovable. Watching as Eric beamed, happily reading and answering comments made his energy rise up slightly. It must be the effect of the younger´s bubbly personality, even Chanhee who usually nagged at them for being too loud, smiled at the sight of the panther hybrid.  
  
When the youngest started to turn the camera to film them, Sunwoo couldn´t help the feeling of wanting to push himself further into his seat. Eric made them say hi to deobis one by one, from Kevin´s _hoyaaa_ to Sangyeon mumbling something inaudible as he munched on a chocolate bar.

As the camera was directed towards him, Sunwoo pushed himself to smile and waved to The B. Did everything normally feel this dull?

He felt drained but then, it could be him being dramatic again.

Yeah, that must be it. He was just being weird again.

Barely listening to what Eric was saying, he continued looking out of the window. Slowly counting the lights they drove by, he tried to ignore the buzzing sound in his head. Only his ears perked up when he heard his name being mentioned, or else he was quiet during the ride, staying still in his seat.

“Yah, Sun hyung! Deobis are talking about how tired you look, are you alright?” Eric was smiling, but there was a tint of worry in his voice. Sunwoo mentally cursed himself as he looked up and smiled the best he could. Giving them a small nod, he crossed his fingers and hoped Eric would buy it.  
  
The maknae didn’t seem entirely convinced but decided to let it go as he continued to talk to their fans. Once he felt all the attention go away, he allowed himself to shrink back the tiniest. He bit his lip, sitting silently as he scolded himself about how stupid he had been.

Sunwoo knew he should have been more careful, already overthinking every move he made. He was pretty used to the anxiety by now and so scared he would be more burdensome than he already was. How could he make this slip?

Maybe he was just so tired. No, actually, he was _exhausted_.

But it wasn’t an excuse and he knew it. He knew he was being annoying, he knew they all were stressed at this point.

Why could he never be less of a burden?   
  
Looking out of the window, he stared at the dark road while fingering on his sweater. There was so many stars in the sky, all of them so beautiful and sparkling. Maybe he should climb up to the roof and study the night sky, like he used to do as a kid.

He just hoped it would help him think.

The van was filled with the usual chatter, his mates laughing and having fun. It had been an usual day and they had just finished practice, got offered food by manager-hyung and now they were on their way home. His mates were enjoying themselves, clearly excited for movie night.

From somewhere in front of him he could hear Hyunjae sing along to Pentagon´s Daisy while Juyeon laughed at Eric making faces on the live. Younghoon was already asleep beside him, arms wrapped around Hyunjoon while the latter talked excitedly with Jacob about Golden Child, Haknyeon playing Among Us on his phone beside the dog hybrid.

And there he was, silently observing everything. Like there was a glass wall between them and no matter how loud he screamed, they wouldn’t hear him.

Sunwoo didn’t want them to either.

Don’t get him wrong, the cat hybrid was more than happy to watch his boyfriends have fun, but he couldn’t help the empty feeling in his heart.

It was almost like they were eleven and no longer twelve.   
  
But it was entirely his own fault so, he couldn’t be the one complaining. Sunwoo knew they would be better off without him. It was his choice to do this. He was the one to avoid them, to reject their hugs and embraces, only to lie to them through his teeth.

And yet he was selfish, so selfish that he longed for their touch, for their comfort.

_it’s not enough with what you are now._

_remember, your place is only temporary._

_why hasn’t he left the group yet?_

The comment kept on echoing in his head.

No matter how he tried to forget, they would always come back. That voice that sounded so disappointed, the tone that made him pull away with a bitter taste on his tongue.

He couldn’t even sleep peacefully anymore, simply not becoming tired or comfortable enough to. His mind wasn´t especially quiet, the thoughts constantly clouding his mind. You cannot escape your own head, they say. Maybe if he looked at the stars and got distracted by his boyfriends laughter, it would be easier.

Just for a moment, that´s all he needed. And even if he knew it would help with crawling under the covers with Kevin and Changmin in the night, Sunwoo still refused to do it.

It was like something was stopping him from doing it, almost like he was holding himself back.

_he’s such an attention seeker!_

_i don’t get what’s so special with him?_

_why would they put him in the group from the beginning?_

They were always there.

They never left him alone, not even once. It was no use trying to think of something else, it was always there, in the back of his head. Every time he touched his boyfriends, the sour taste would settle in his throat and it felt like he was doing things wrong, like someone was watching him with disappointment and disgust.

It wasn´t something wrong with his mates, no, Sunwoo did miss being able to wrap his body around Eric’s when they cuddled. It was just, the thoughts, they wouldn´t let him breathe.

When silence filled the empty space around him, that’s when they were worst.

  
  
One by one, his mates was beginning to notice, thrown glances over their shoulder and frowning when he pulled away from their touches. To not exclude them talking to each other about it, because he know they did. It only made him feel more guilty.  
  
His Juyeon hyung had been staring at at his back when he excused himself to his shared room every time the older asked him if he wanted to watch a movie together and Sunwoo could still feel the burn of it, the unsettling feeling in his stomach that was nowhere soon to vanish.

He knew they would decide to do something about it as soon as possible and confront him before it was too late.  
  
Just like the good boyfriends they are...

He was too selfish and too ignorant. Hell, he couldn’t even hide some meaningless emotions away from them.   
  
Sunwoo already knew how it is to feel useless. 

But he wouldn’t tell them, no matter what. He just needed to get better on convincing them he was fine.

Which he was ( he is. ) He’s fine.

Changmin’s sharp gaze were starting to feel uncomfortable, as if the older tried to burn holes right into his soul. He knew that if anyone would notice, it would be him, especially when the two of them and his Chanhee hyung were so close. The two older males could read him so easily, even if he tried his hardest to conceal it.

He wasn’t stupid. Sunwoo already suspected, no _knew_ , that they were going to talk. It’s no use, he didn’t want to talk about it, knowing it’ll sound more pathetic than it already was.  
  
Slowly closing his eyes, he tried to shoo his thoughts away and rest before the storm was coming. Because he knew Changmin was not going to let him go until he told the older everything.  
  
He just hoped the fox hybrid would take the lie.

~~~

Once they stopped in front of their dorm, the cat hybrid sat back quietly, waiting for his mates to file out of the van. If he was lucky, Changmin would let it go for a few minutes so they could go up the stairs in peace. Or he could manage to escape into their room before it was too late.

But then, it only made it harder with them being roommates. And Chanhee was quite persistent when it came to him locking himself away, the polar bear always scolding him and saying he should spend more time with them. But that had only been the past few days, of course.

He never missed the glance Chanhee gave him once he had turned around.

After Sangyeon slipped outside, the cat hybrid steadied himself, preparing for leaving the van. He hopped out and looked around, seeing no one besides his oldest hyung, who were waiting for him at the entrance to the building. Letting out a relieved breath and gripping his jacket, Sunwoo started running towards the lion hybrid.   
  
When they came up, Sunwoo was the first one to step inside the dorm. Sangyeon closed the door after himself, the two of them taking off their shoes as they listened to the shuffling sounds of their mates moving around.

There was a shriek from the living room, that sounded very much like it came from Eric, before they saw the maknae dash to the kitchen while laughing. Hyunjoon showed up behind him, chasing himself around shouting at him to give him back his cookie. Younghoon’s laughter was heard behind the two of them, along with something loud from the tv.

He suspected it was Hyunjae and Juyeon scrolling through the movies again, which was probably only going to last a few minutes before Kevin came in and plopped down beside them only to complain that they were taking too long.   
  
In the kitchen, he could find Jacob and Haknyeon preparing a bunch of snacks. The leopard hybrid’s tail swished back and forth when he caught Sangyeon’s presence coming closer. Sunwoo watched them with a small pout as the oldest gave Haknyeon a kiss, both of them smiling softly at each other.

Beside them, Jacob was focused on cutting fruit, however his dog ears were perked up and knowing the older, he was already smiling too.

There was no sight of Chanhee or Changmin and it didn’t seem like someone was in their shared room, so he felt like he could breathe out. They were surely in the living room with the others by now.

Even if it made him feel a little bit lonely and guilty for not wanting to participate in the movie night, Sunwoo was relieved. He didn’t need to lie to anyone at least. It was better if he stayed quiet instead.

Shaking off his jacket, he let his ears and tail pop up freely as he started walking towards his room. Leaving the three other hybrids in the kitchen, he opted on sneaking to his door so no one else would notice.

He was almost there, ready to slip inside when someone grabbed his hand. The cat hybrid already knew who it was and stopped in his track, shutting his eyes tightly.

”Sunwoo-ah.”

Biting his lip, he didn’t reply as he slowly turned around to face Changmin _and_ Chanhee, much to his dismay.

Neither of them was smiling, eyes focused on him and he suddenly felt too small. There was concern in Chanhee's face, Changmin's eyes were narrowed and Sunwoo shrunk a bit where he stood.

"What's wrong? I thought you guys were in the living room to pick a movie?” Forcing himself to smile, the brunette tried to ignore the voice going stronger again, hoping it was convincing enough. 

  
Changmin didn’t let go of his wrist, lips pressed into a thin line. “Where are you going?”

”Into our room, of course. I’m tired so I wanted to go to sleep.” When the two didn’t say anything else, he blinked and looked down on the ground, not really wanting to meet their eyes.

”Hyung, would you, uh, mind letting me go?”   
  


“No.”

The answer was short and Sunwoo found himself visibly flinching at the tone. Before he could decipher it, he was letting out a small yelp as the older dragged him into the room. Chanhee swiftly closed the door before walking up beside Changmin after the older sat the cat hybrid down on the bed in front of them.

“Sunwoo, spit it out.” Changmin sounded angry, almost hurt and his lip wobbled.

_No! He was stronger than that._

It was his fault Changmin was angry. He’d totally understand if the older would say hurtful words, he knew he deserved it.

“It’s nothing hyung.” He smiled again, looking up at the Fox hybrid. Changmin’s eyes was full with...worry and sadness?

His stomach twisted. It was all his fault. He made his hyung feel that way.

Chanhee was also watching him, eyes trained at the way he was fingering his sweater and only looking on a spot above their heads. The blonde sat down beside him, slowly wrapping an arm around Sunwoo that had the younger flinching.   
  
It didn’t go unnoticed by Changmin, whose eyes was full of heat. “Seonoo, you know neither of us believe that.”

_you see what you did? this is all your fault._

He let out a snort, laughing lightly. “I don’t know what you are talking about, hyung. Did I do anything wrong?”

“Sunwoo, stop this. You know exactly what’s wrong!” He flinched at the outburst coming from Chanhee. The bear hybrid was looking at him with sad eyes, almost desperate as his grip on Sunwoo’s shoulder got tighter. 

The mattress dipped down as Changmin sat beside them, staring at the opposite wall. 

How could he do this to them? He was truly good for nothing if he even made his boyfriends feel like shit. Sunwoo wished he could tell them.

But how?

Tell them that there was these thoughts, these voices that dragged him down into a bottomless hole? That there was a suffocating feeling on his chest every time he touched them?

How could he tell them he thought they were better off without him?   
  


Probably, they’d think he was so selfish. Which he was. He deserved these feelings, after everything he caused them.

“I’m confused hyung. I don’t know what you are talking about.” As long as he didn’t show them, he’d be fine. 

He would find a way to get better. To be better for them and their fans.

~~Sunwoo just wanted to sleep.~~

”You never hang out with us anymore. You won’t even look us in the eyes! I know you can’t sleep well and you avoid our touches, hugs, cuddles, anything!” Sunwoo swallowed thickly, the roar inside his head going louder as his hyung spoke.

”We are worried Sunwoo. And I’m tired, I’m so fed up....”

That was it.

He didn’t hear the rest of what Changmin was saying.

_he’s tired of you._

_he’s fed up of keeping up with your problems._

_can you finally see how much trouble you are causing?_

Maybe those girls were right. Everybody wanted him gone anyways, the fans, even the public didn’t like him. His boyfriends were tired, hell, who wouldn’t be if they had to put up with _him_?

Sunwoo understood. If they said it, he’d leave, no objections, no protests. He was worthless, not even good for anything and he was certain it would be easier for his mates if he was gone.

He looked down on his hands as Changmin went silent, noticing the unfocusing look in his eyes. “Sunwoo-ah, I’m not mad at you.”

_don’t be a weakling._  
  
There was a moment of silence, before he looked up and smiled.

”Why would you be, hyung? I’m fine.” He tried to ignore the slight tremble in the end of his sentence, the two older hybrids exchanging glances.

_almost there, just a little more..._

He couldn’t be weak now. The grip Chanhee had on his shoulder was light, but it still felt like it burned his skin. A metallic taste started filing his mouth as Sunwoo bit his lip.

Looking up, he realized his mistake when his eyes met Changmin’s. Instead of anger, the older had a frustrated look on his face and it almost looked like he wanted to cry.

Changmin...crying?

_look what you did. this is all your fault._

Before he could stop himself, he quickly looked down again and mumbled a small apology.

“Why do you love me?”

He felt his eyes widen. Even if Sunwoo was mumbling, Chanhee hadn’t missed it and neither had Changmin.

“I know it’s difficult to love me, so..” The younger shrugged, looking anywhere but them as he stopped playing with his fingers.

Then, almost like he had realized what he just said, Sunwoo quickly shook his head and smiled. “Ah, never mind, you guys should go back to the living room. I’m-“

He didn’t get the chance to finish the sentence before his face was pressed against Chanhee’s chest. The bear hybrid held him tightly, almost afraid he’d brush them off and slip away again.

”Why would you say that?!?” He cried out and hugged the younger tighter, burying his nose in Sunwoo’s messy brown hair.

Did the younger male really go around thinking like this? How long has it been, all that time when they were oblivious?   
  
He just wanted the younger to know how much they loved him and needed him, like he loved them. Even when the cat hybrid was feeling down like this, he wanted Sunwoo to come to them and _talk_.

It didn’t matter if the brunette wouldn’t say those three words often, they still knew. That’s what how it always had been and they never needed anything else.

They should have known, that those thoughts stuck with the male, even if they reassured him he was important to them everyday.

Changmin leaned against him, hands softly cupping Sunwoo’s cheeks to pull his face up towards them. The sight they were met broke his heart, Chanhee felt how his bottom lip wobbled.   
  
Sunwoo’s eyes were glassy, pain and regret clearly shining through his eyes as he was tightly clenching his hands. The younger wasn’t crying yet, simply looking away from their faces again.

The fox hybrid was not having none of it, forcing Sunwoo to look at him by tilting his head towards them again. His tumb brushed the cat hybrids cheek and Sunwoo let out a sigh before his eyes fluttered close.

Ah, he had missed this. Chanhee had missed being able to hug the cat hybrid, to press his face against Sunwoo’s neck and sniff at the sweet scent. He found himself smiling gently when the younger let out a small purr, going back to press his face into his chest.

This time, Sunwoo answered the hug, hugging him tightly like he was scared the older would leave. And to his surprise, he hadn’t felt his shirt wetting yet, like the brunette still held back.

Changmin met his gaze, hand still patting the brown strands of hair and scratching the soft cat ears. “ _Sun-ah._ Our Sunie, our sun, _our pretty kitten_.”

He made sure his tone was soft, wanting Sunwoo to see and hear the affection through it. There was a small whimper before the cat hybrid mumbled something into his shirt.

“Please talk to us, Sunwoo.” Changmin was releasing calming pheromones, making him relax against the younger as he felt the brunette going limp in his embrace.

There was a moment of silence, as if Sunwoo was in a fight with himself before a pair of brown tired eyes looked up at him.

“Make it stop hyung.”

It was a whisper, almost silent but both hybrids managed to hear it. Looking at each other with worry, Changmin went back to softly touching Sunwoo’s ears and proceeded to earn himself a couple of purrs.

The distressed look on Sunwoo’s face made him furrow his eyebrows together, and Chanhee started to release his own pheromones out of instinct. Rich lavender spiked up in the air as he leaned down to press his face against Sunwoo’s scent glad. “Make what stop, baby?”

Ignoring the way the cat hybrid flinched when he tucked his nose into the smooth skin, Chanhee took Sunwoo’s hand in his own and intertwined their fingers. “We are here for you, Seonoo. You can tell us.”

Changmin was smiling whilst watching them, continuing to pet the youngest gently. It had Sunwoo leaning into them and Chanhee felt proud of how he trusted them, even in a situation like this. The fox hybrid hummed lightly, his caramel scent mixing with lavender as their pheromones blended together.

It had the cat hybrid relaxing, even daring to roll his head to the side in submission. 

Sunwoo seemed to hesitate again for a moment, shoulders tense as he looked down. So they waited and meanwhile, Chanhee was satisfied with being able to hold him close, finally being able to scent and touch him again. 

There was a moment of silence before the brunette’s tail twitched and the bear hybrid saw how he bit his lip. 

A muffled whimper was heard before Sunwoo spoke again."The voices, please make them stop.”   
  
He felt how Changmin froze beside him, Chanhee widening his eyes at the confession.

It took them lesser than a second to shift so Sunwoo was squished between them, Changmin whispering sweet nothings into the cat hybrid’s ear. He didn’t hear anything but it surprised him how the youngest wasn’t crying yet.

Pulling Sunwoo´s body close against his own, he silently cursed himself for never suspecting any of this. God knows what the cat hybrid had been going around thinking about, not daring to tell them even if it was ripping him apart. 

"It won´t stop, hyung. They won´t leave me alone." He winced at the shaky tone, trying to emit more calming pheromones into the air. Chanhee felt his heart crack, trying to hold back a sob. Why was he crying? He wasn´t the one who was hurting, the one who hid it from them for _days_.

Even if Sunwoo´s face was practically shoved into Changmin´s chest, the brunette managed to croak out more words, sounding so exhausted and lifeless. "I mean, aren´t they right, though? I´m not really that talented and I know I don´t really fit into this relationship, nor-"

"Sunwoo-ah, listen to me." Changmin forced Sunwoo to look up, determination in his eyes. 

"Don´t you fucking dare listen to those stupid voices. You know they are wrong and that we love you so much. It even hurts like hell to see you like this." Tears swelled up in Sunwoo´s eyes and Chanhee found himself continuing the sentence. 

"Changmin-ah is right. You are our darling Sunie, who absolutely _hates_ horror movies and ghosts, the kitten who always seek us out in the night because he´s scared of thunderstorms-" That earned him a low whine, but Sunwoo was focused on what he was saying, clearly trying to believe it was true.

"And the boy that always sleeps in my bed every night, the one I can wake up to every morning and kiss, the boy who cares so much for us." Changmin was watching him fondly, snuggling closer to the brunette in order to offer him some comfort. Trying to shake off the sadness, he encouraged himself to be strong for his dongsaeng. 

"The one that keeps on stealing my food and being a brat, even in vlives." Chanhee grinned shakily when he saw a small smile show up on Sunwoo´s face.

"Don´t ever doubt yourself, alright? I´d gladly die for you, do anything for you and you are the cutest baby with your adorable rage outbreaks and sarcastic comebacks." He started to place kisses all over the cat hybrid´s cheeks. The small giggle he got in return only fired on the urge to squish Sunwoo and roll around, whispering _mine mine mine mine._

So, that´s exactly what he did. Nothing could stop him either, not even those voices that plagued his Sunwoo so much.

In the end, they didn´t even go back to the living room, all three of them ending up huddled close on Changmin´s bed while the two elder washed praises and compliments all over Sunwoo, the brunette squirming and finally smiling. A real smile this time, and it had been such a long time that Chanhee found it even more breathtaking than it had been before.

It seemed like they made it their official mission to try making the kitten laugh, his ears flicking on top of his head as the soft tail wrapped itself under Changmin´s thigh. The polar bear took his sweet time scenting the younger, covering Sunwoo in his lavender as he listened to the complaints of almost being choked by the heavy pheromones.

He touched every bit of exposed skin he could find, all from brushing his fingers along the brunette´s collarbone to touching the inside of Sunwoo´s thighs. It felt great, being able to touch and kiss Sunwoo again.

When he wasn´t flinching or jumping out of his skin anymore, the fox hybrid took the opportunity to pull Sunwoo into a passionate kiss, enough to make both of them breathless. Chanhee watched them while giggling, recognizing the longing and desperation of finally being able to feel their kitten´s warmth again. After they pulled apart, Sunwoo blushed in crimson as Changmin smirked, leaning in for another one.

Maybe that´s was what all they wanted. For Sunwoo to be alright, _them_ to be alright and the younger knowing how much they had been missing him these past days, even if they were in the same room.

Chanhee suspected their mates wouldn´t come to interrupt them, already noticing the rather obvious pheromones. He was already smiling at the thought of an impatient Hyunjoon and Eric wanting to drag Sunwoo into a heap of cuddles. It was endearing, especially when the cat hybrid was close to his heat and would steal their stuff for his ( pretty large ) nest. Normally, even Haknyeon would slip under the pillows to accompany a whiny kitten.

Sunwoo´s laugh pulled him out of his thoughts, a wide smile stretching out on his face as Changmin beamed happily.

The fox hybrid went back to nuzzling his nose against soft skin and bit down playfully as he earned a yelp from the brunette. His hand was slowly moving along Sunwoo´s waist, before brushing the younger´s sides, causing another breathy laugh to leave the cat hybrid´s mouth. Chanhee didn´t wait long before he surged forwards and caught Sunwoo’s lips in a kiss. 

For now, he hoped they shooed away the thoughts, at least so the younger could find his peace and fight against it. And he’d reassure Sunwoo they were with him everyday, that he would never be alone or be abandoned. It caused Sunwoo to smile sadly, but with a new light in his eyes.

A little sparkle of hope blossomed in his heart and he squeezed the brunette´s hand while watching him lovingly.

They were going to be alright. Sunwoo was going to be just fine.

  
  


Later that night, the cat hybrid surprised Kevin by jumping into his bed and rolling in beside him.

The lynx hybrid had been preparing for bed, taking off his glasses and starting to slip into under the blanket when the door was tipped open.   
  
Sunwoo had been looking at him with big eyes before looking down at his feet shyly. When he tried to ask the cat hybrid if he wanted to come over, the younger suddenly became determined, fisting his own shirt and speeded forwards in his direction. Kevin’s yelp was loud as the cat hybrid plopped down beside him, stretching his body out over the older’s.

Just as he was about to speak up again, a smile slowly bubbling up, Sunwoo blushed before quickly rolling off him and began pouting. He found the younger’s sudden courage very cute, laughing quietly under his breath. 

There was a quiet question and the lynx didn´t even need to answer, simply wrapping his arms around Sunwoo´s waist and pulling him plush against his chest. It had the younger flushing, but neither complained, so they stayed like that until Changmin came back from the bathroom.

The fox hybrid only smiled before putting his phone down and crawling in bed with them. 

With Changmin´s warmth pressed against his back and Kevin kissing his hair, the brunette felt more at peace than ever in these past two weeks. There was no voices, no forced feelings that made him sick and he was relieved. Maybe it had been a good thing telling his hyungs, after all.

His mind was quiet and at peace. For the first time in days, he found himself actually enjoying the silence. 

"Are you feeling better?" He looked up and was met by Kevin´s dark eyes, the older gently brushing his lips with his thumb.

Changmin had probably exchanged a few words with the others before and he knew he was having a long day tomorrow. But it’s alright, because they were going to be together and his boyfriends were going to be there for him.

He smiled, noticing how the raven´s eye twitched. Was his smile different? He didn´t know, but neverthless, enjoyed the comfort he was offered.

"Yeah. I´m geting there."

Kevin´s eyes softened, no words coming from him. And Sunwoo looked him in the eyes, really looked at his older boyfriend. There was no mistake Kevin was undeniably handsome and he felt his lips quirk up the slightest.   
  
He received a lazy mumble in return, and the lynx hybrid leaned in to brush his lips past Sunwoo’s. 

They were both tired and the sleepiness slowly got to him as the older looked at him and grinned. No words were uttered, but he understood it anyways.

_I´m here for you._

He was already aware of all of them knowing by this time, even if Changmin and Chanhee spent the rest of the evening in the bedroom with him. The look in Kevin’s eyes confirmed his suspicions but he didn’t find himself complaining.

That was their way of doing things, talking and finding out, _helping and comforting each other_. So there was a silent promise in the lynx hybrid´s eyes and Sunwoo knew it meant that he also wanted to talk.

But it didn´t matter, because it was alright. He trusted them.

So, when it got dark all around them and Kevin pulled him closer, Sunwoo found himself suddenly being able to fall asleep so easily. His mind was at ease and having a feeling of a dreamless night, the cat hybrid smiled, pressing himself closer to his two hyungs.

Maybe now he could finally get some rest, that really deep nap that made him feel good knowing he’d wake up in Kevin’s arms.

His last thought before sleep pulled him under was how he probably wouldn´t be able to fall asleep without his boyfriends anymore.

He might as well stick with them, because Sunwoo needed them, more than anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ok this was three parts but whatever-
> 
> NCT 2020 COMEBACKKKKKKKKKKK
> 
> my mind has been all nct and tbz lately :")
> 
> I´m also thinking of rewriting my skz ff in wattpad-


	7. a kitten’s nap time and old memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunwoo silently ( cutely ) demands scratches behind his ear and cuddles and proceeds to curl up against his Juyeon hyung. It makes the older remember the past and the memories that warmed his heart.

“Hyung?”

Juyeon looked up from whatever he was watching on the TV and smiled at Sunwoo.

“What’s wrong? Do you need help with something?” Sunwoo didn’t answer, only trailing up to him and plopped down beside him on the couch.

The brunette sat beside him all silent the first few minutes, trying to focus on the drama he was watching before finally making his move. 

Juyeon, who had been patiently waiting for Sunwoo to worm himself into his arms, was already smiling as the cat hybrid started to shift around.

Letting out a quiet yawn, the younger began to stretch his body before rolling under his arm and settling his head on top of Juyeon’s stomach.

The older found it adorable, chuckling silently under his breath.

Soon enough, Sunwoo shifted again, this time pressing his head against Juyeon’s hands.

He looked down to see his kitten pouting, ears soft and twitching against his fingers. Sunwoo was already half asleep, softly purring in his lap, giving the older a sleepy smile.  
  
“Hyuuung...” Juyeon hummed, lips quirking up at the whiny tone. After spending years together with his boyfriends, he had learned all their habits and the little signals they gave off, what they liked and needed.

He knew exactly what Sunwoo wanted, even if the younger didn’t say it out loud.

Turning his attention back on the show, he absently lifted his hand to start scratching behind Sunwoo’s ears. In return he received louder purrs, the brunette curling himself closer to him.

Sunwoo’s scent flared a bit, the younger letting out a small mewl and he answered with tapping lightly on the other’s knee.

Not quite paying his full attention on the drama, he continued to card his fingers through brown, soft locks and enjoyed the small little noises Sunwoo let out.

Who would have known this was one of those days? 

You wouldn’t see him complaining, though.

It felt nice and he actually enjoyed the feeling of the cat hybrid’s warmth close to his own.

As if he had sensed the older’s thoughts, Sunwoo cracked an eye open and giggled. Hearing the sound, he couldn’t help but smile fondly, brushing the younger’s bangs away from his eyes.

The brunette let out another yawn, eyes fluttering close again.

A memory suddenly popped up when he glanced down on Sunwoo’s relaxed face, pulling him back to the time when they all had started courting each other.

It all started before they even debuted together, back when they were still a bunch of nervous teenagers yet to achieve their dreams. 

He knew directly the moment he met them, that Sangyeon and Jacob were destined to be soulmates. Especially during trainee days when they could be seen comforting each other after harsh dance lessons, going everywhere together and even shared a dorm room long before he got there.

Kevin had of course been there too, he and Jacob were practically like inseparable twins and brothers. Well, that’s what he thought when he was first introduced to them.

It was obvious that their bond was something deeper than just friendship back then as it is now. Juyeon envied them for having such a good chemistry almost directly, as if they had been childhood friends and grown up together, knowing each other all their life.

At first, he hadn’t even batted a thought on what a mess it would soon become of their relationships and he certainly didn’t think he’d be where he was now.

Sunwoo shifted in his lap, this time he could hear small snores coming from the cat hybrid.

He finally looked down on Sunwoo’s sleeping face and felt an urge to kiss those pouty lips.

Pushing his dark blue fringe out of his eyes, Juyeon found himself caressing the brunette’s cheek.

When he was offered to debut in a rookie group called “The Boyz”, the thought never hit him that he might find his destiny there. Or soulmates, for that part.

In the beginning, neither of them really thought more of each other than friends.

But then, they were going to debut and spend the next coming years within the music industry together, so it was natural that none of them could feel the bond yet.

It wouldn’t do them any good if they started on the wrong terms, after all. 

Then, he didn’t know when and how, he started liking them one by one. And the worse thing was that he had absolutely no idea how to deal with it and it terrified him.

All those new feelings had all been so confusing and nerve-wrecking.  
  
He thought he was alone with that until Hyunjae proved him otherwise.

Juyeon remembered when he had gotten together with Hyunjae, being the happiest man alive. The older would forever be his first love, his safe haven and mate.

Then he found himself drawn to a certain bear hybrid and Younghoon ended up tripping into his life.

At first he had been mad at himself for having feelings for someone else when he already had his boyfriend. Juyeon kept struggling and it really pained him to keep quiet, so he eventually told Hyunjae.

When he was about to think it was over and braced himself for the heartbreak, Hyunjae had confessed that he liked Kevin and Sangyeon the way Juyeon had feelings for Younghoon.

It was shocking for him, finding out that he _and_ his boyfriend liked others while being in a relationship. 

He didn’t want anything to change between them. He certainly didn’t want to loose the love of his life. It made him unsure and less confident about himself but the older promised him that he wouldn’t leave the tiger hybrid even if he was threatened to.

Juyeon never doubted the husky hybrid either.

Even if it had been a complicated and hard journey, he was happy they had came to talk and decided to sort out their feelings. Now he had eleven chaotic mates in his heart, who he would never trade for anything.

Juyeon leaned down to kiss the top of Sunwoo’s head. The younger shifted a bit before a small _meow_ -like sound erupted from his lips.

He decided not to wait anymore, softly pecking the brunette’s sweet lips.

A hand came up to fist his t-shirt, Sunwoo unconsciously curling closer. He had to stop himself from diving in for a deeper kiss, not wanting to wake Sunwoo up just yet.

Back then, if Sangyeon and Jacob hadn’t pulled that emergency meeting, Sunwoo probably wouldn’t be in his arms like this.

Everything that mattered was that they were a pack now, mated and that nothing could change their love for each other. Juyeon wouldn’t go back to change anything at all. 

And Sunwoo, being the tsundere he is, made it hard for them to understand and realize his feelings at first.

He had been there to push them together into their relationships, helped them confess to each other and watched them fall in love. It must have hurt him a lot but Sunwoo never said anything, not even in the present.

Remembering how he used to tease the younger about him being single and such a matchmaker suddenly made a lump appear in his throat.  
  
To be honest, he, along with the others had thought Sunwoo was fine, just not interested in love.

But when they had found him crying alone and then not wanting to explain anything afterwards, he had realized he was wrong. So wrong.

Juyeon had always found a strong urge to protect the cat hybrid. It was just there, unexplained and lingering in his mind.

_He wish he would never have to see Sunwoo cry like that ever again._

The image was hard to rub out off his brain, constantly playing over and over again when Sunwoo furiously tried to wipe his tears away while mumbling “I’m fine”.

~~although he knew he wasn’t~~

No matter how mature he wanted to be (and was, for that part ), Sunwoo would always be considered as one of the maknae line and it would never stop Jacob or Haknyeon from babying the younger male.

Courting him was a funny and somewhat frustrating experience. Even Youngkyun himself had agreed on that Sunwoo could be a stubborn idiot sometimes. And a completely oblivious one too...

(They are both cat hybrids, so maybe there’s some kind of connection he doesn’t know about-)

When they finally got Sunwoo to realize their feelings for him he started crying again, this time in disbelief.

He even asked them if they were joking and when he saw how serious and tense their faces were, he started to understand that they weren’t.

After that, the dam broke.

Like it’s been built up for years and waiting for the right opportunity to finally spring free, Sunwoo’s feelings poured out as his scent filled with something deeper, something heavier. _Pain,_ he had realized.

It wasn´t a flood of tears, just a silent tear sliding down those tanned cheeks as he looked down, almost pained by seeing them. And that was when Juyeon understood how fragile the cat hybrid could be.

The worst thing wasn´t that he cried out of sadness, no, it was that the brunette hadn’t believed anyone would love him.

It made him sad and kind of furious. Juyeon couldn’t understand how Sunwoo’s thoughts could turn that miserable and heavy. The younger was admirable, sweet and so easy to like, to _love._

He could list more than a hundred things he loved about Sunwoo and give over a thousand reasons why he loved his mate so much.

After that night, they worked the hardest to get Sunwoo to talk to them and not go shut himself away behind closed doors.

The younger did eventually open up more and more, even so daring to trust them enough to show his insecurities, bit by bit.

He got to learn that Sunwoo hated feeling vulnerable.

They made sure he’d not feel too pressured, because they knew he trusted them, it was just that Sunwoo was that kind of person to do his best for others and still think he wouldn’t be enough.

That, and not telling anyone about his self destructive thoughts.

Juyeon always tried being there with him whenever he needed them to. Especially those quiet nights, when there was too much noise in the younger’s head for him to handle.

It took time, a very, very long time for Sunwoo to finally tell them everything.

But that was alright, because he’d wait an infinity for his kitten.

Since then, they went through so much together and only grew closer. Nowadays, even if Sunwoo still kept some things to himself, he would be brave enough to tell them eventually.

Juyeon couldn’t be anymore prouder of his boyfriend.

After all, they debuted together, cried and trained together until they were fading and only left to take care of each other.

Though, that was everything he needed. Them, as he knew they needed him.

Remembering Sunwoo´s first heat after he had accepted their courting made his heart flutter.

The younger stirred in his sleep, as if he could hear what Juyeon was thinking about.   
  
He chuckled, too far away in his thoughts to really pay any attention to the movie anymore. And Sunwoo’s body curled up beside him was a great distraction too, he knew he’d loose focus sooner or later.

Sunwoo’s first heat came unexpected, but somehow they already knew what to do. The nervousness was there, but Sunwoo was trusting and willing all the way, as if the younger guided them through it.

That morning he had woken up with Kevin´s body wrapped around his own. The scent of chocolate and mint got his mouth watering and he immediately understood what was going to happen.

It took Jacob a while to coax the cat hybrid into opening the door to his bedroom, whimpering at the sight of everyone staring at him with hungry, yet fond eyes.

Being awake since his preheat scent started, all of them already came to an agreement, plus an awkward yet useful talk to Sunwoo before it had even started.

A shy nod from Sunwoo was all Sangyeon and Jacob needed before striding into the room and shutting the door after themselves.

When he felt the mating bond fall into place, Juyeon could barely contain the happiness going though his body.

So when they were done, he immediately barged into the room to see an exhausted looking kitten in the arms of the second oldest, smiling tiredly at him.

It had felt so right with the marks on Sunwoo’s scent glads and Juyeon’s eye twitched at the younger’s state. If he remembered correctly, it had taken all his strength to not attack Sunwoo right there on the spot.

And then he had smiled. Because Sunwoo was finally theirs, as they had been his.

”Hyung?” Sunwoo’s groggy voice dismissed all his thoughts and he looked down, smiling at the younger.

With his eyes still closed, Sunwoo craned his neck in a position he knew would be awkward, especially when the younger chose to sleep on the couch.

”Did I wake you up?” A shake on his head was what Juyeon got in answer as he started petting Sunwoo’s ears again.

”Cuddles? Please?” The brunette was purring softly, now looking up at him with sleepy, doe eyes.   
  
Juyeon’s heart jumped. How could he resist that? His lips curved into a smile.

”Scoot over, I’ll cuddle you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop this was supposed to be in the last chap but I changed my mind :///  
> It’s late AHAHAHA I should prob go to sleep but idc-


	8. can’t sleep, please entertain me [M]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s about a half hour past midnight and Sunwoo has been feeling needy all day. So he decides to go to Haknyeon, who also happens to be awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys don’t like sexual content, I suggest you skip and don’t read this chapter <3

_Tick-tack_

_Tick-tock_

Sunwoo sighed, rolling onto his stomach to stare at the clock standing by his nightstand.

It was only thirty minutes into the next day and he was already bored out of his mind. That, and the feeling of neediness practically _burning_ in his gut. 

He wanted someone’s attention and the urge to just jump out of his bed to demand someone to touch him and kiss him made him embarrassed of himself. 

Don’t get him wrong, he wasn’t usually this horny all the time but it only made things worse when they were having hectic schedules and Christmas Holidays coming up. Sunwoo has been edgy all day, too nervous and shy to even tell his boyfriends that he needed them to pull him down and kiss the breath out of him. 

That’s why he had been waiting for anyone to notice, not wanting to pull them away from all their hard work and preparations for The B. He was even squirming a lot in the van, especially when Eric leaned over him to peek into his phone.   
  
The cat hybrid couldn’t be more embarrassed over the fact that he actually enjoyed feeling his youngest mate pressed up against him like that.

Still, he kept quiet, seeing how some of them seemed adorably sleepy while the others either yelled after fried chicken or laughed over something deobis posted. 

He simply didn’t want to interrupt the peace they had, especially not when his Jacob hyung was sleeping beside him, head resting on his shoulder as support.

However, he didn’t get any luck as the neediness only got worse, churning in his stomach as a constant reminder. At least he didn’t shift in the middle of practice or in public. 

Sunwoo muffled his whine into the pillow as his ears twitched, longing for someone’s touch. The brunette looked up and around him, trying his hardest to not grind down on the sheets.

While feeling how his tail swished back and forth, he blinked, trying to get used to the darkness. He has been trying to fall asleep for a while now, but nothing seemed to work as he constantly shifted around, not finding any comfortable sleeping position.

The brunette didn’t want to wake up either Changmin or Kevin for that part, especially since both of them had fallen asleep pretty quickly once they crashed into bed. 

He gave out a frustrated sigh, twisting around to face the wall. The ticking sound only continued and he felt how it slowly crept into his mind.

  
_Tick-tack_

_Tick-tock_

_Tick-tack_

You know what? He couldn’t ignore this anymore.   
  
Grumbling lowly under his breath, Sunwoo started moving his hand down to touch the area near his member. 

A single touch left him jostling on the bed, Sunwoo biting down on his bottom lip as his tail twitched and froze in the air. 

While he slowly started grinding against the mattress, the brunette slipped his hand under his pants and underwear, reaching down deeper from behind.

He had to press his face into the pillow to muffle the moan he let out once his thumb slipped inside his clenching hole. 

Instant relief filled him when he pushed the digit deeper in, quietly gasping at the pleasure shooting up his spine.   
  
His other hand shook lightly when it went under his shirt, finding his nipples as he slowly started rubbing them. A pleasured shudder ripped through his body and Sunwoo whined, trying to keep his noises as quiet as possible.

Once his body got used to his thumb pressing into him, the cat hybrid eagerly pulled out to replace it with his middle and index finger, moan almost too loud for his liking.

Sunwoo felt the urge to cry out so Kevin, who slept closest to him, would wake up and help him.

He could already imagine the look on the older’s face.

Letting out another moan, he dismissed the thought rather quickly and bit down harder on his lip. He of everyone should know that Kevin must be exhausted and the last thing he wanted to do was to wake the older up from his slumber.

_But he needed someone to touch him, to relieve him from this burning sensation and turn him into a mess._

_Like, **right now.**_

Sunwoo’s face burned at his thoughts, slowly twisting his fingers to get better angles. Fuck, this wouldn’t work.

He was too embarrassed to get up and ask his boyfriends, especially at _this time_ of the night. But he also knew that he would get no where to satisfaction with his fingers alone and it would be impossible to keep quiet all the time.

Just imagine how Sangyeon can stretch him out with his knot or how many times Hyunjoon could get him to cum with his fingers alone while Jacob whispered dirty words into his ear, tugging on his tail.....

It got him squirming, making it almost impossible to stay still and quiet.

Sunwoo shuddered as his fingers gave out clenching sounds, slick running down his trembling thighs.   
  
Not enough, that was all he could think as his eyes watered, pulling his fingers out with a wet _pop_.

He needed something bigger.

Since his boyfriends couldn’t help him right now, he’d have to take care of this on his own. The brunette huffed in frustration, carefully slipping his pyjamas back on.

Where the hell did they put the box with toys now again?

Remembering last time he had touched himself without his boyfriends permission only made his face grow hotter.

That was one time, alright! And Younghoon had been extra edgy that day for some reason, so how would he know he wasn’t allowed to touch himself?   
  
Anyways, the punishment had been his toys hidden somewhere and after the bear hybrid was done with him, both of them had forgotten to put the box up again.

Seems like his sloppiness only came back to slap him in the face.

The brunette grimaced as he slowly opened the bedroom door, trying to figure out where they had even hid the box. If he recalled it right, it should be somewhere in the living room.

He was thankful his eyes got used to the darkness already, so he wouldn’t crash into all of the things standing in the hallway.

Sunwoo tiptoed over the floor, silently making his way to the living room before stopping abruptly upon hearing a sound.   
  
“Sunwoo-ah?”

<>

He had woken up to get a glass of water when he heard some noise coming from one of the bedrooms.

Haknyeon put down his glass as he looked curiously at the hallway, waiting for anything to happen.

Soon enough he could hear how a door opened and someone’s light footsteps shifted over the floor while he waited patiently for the person to get within his sight.   
  
Just like he had suspected, Sunwoo’s head peeked out from behind the wall, brown eyes seemingly focusing on something.

He had chosen not to turn on the lights but he was pretty certain it was his dongsaeng he saw, lips curling into a smile at the younger’s messy hair. 

However, it soon turned into worry as he realized Sunwoo had left his bed when everyone else was sleeping. Was he having nightmares again? Or was it one of those days when he couldn’t fall asleep, to wrung up in his thoughts?

“Sunwoo-ah, why are you still up?”

The brunette flinched and jumped, giving off a shrieking sound before quickly slapping a hand over his mouth.

”Hyung!? Oh my god, you scared the living hell out of me!” Sunwoo gulped, lowering his voice as he made his way to the kitchen.

”Why are _you_ still up?” He chuckled, lifting his glass up to show the cat hybrid what he had been up to before turning around to wash it.   
  
There was a hum in understanding and shuffling behind him as Sunwoo moved, stepping close enough for the older to see his face properly if he turned around and faced the cat hybrid.

Without looking over his shoulder, Haknyeon finished washing his hands before speaking up again. “Why are you awake, though? Can’t sleep?”

He turned around to see a fidgeting Sunwoo, the brunette refusing to meet his gaze. The leopard hybrid frowned, walking up in front of Sunwoo and invaded his personal space with worry evident in his eyes. 

Why was the other avoiding his gaze? He could feel the uneasiness gnaw in his stomach, wanting to know what was wrong with his baby.

”Sunwoo-ah?” His voice was soft, showing a tiniest hint of worry as he pressed a hand on Sunwoo’s forehead. 

The brunette’s skin was warm, but what really threw him of guard was the breathy _moan_ Sunwoo let out.

Oh.

 _Oh_.

He bit his lip, swallowing tightly.

With the darkness around them, it was only natural that he missed the way Sunwoo’s cheeks were flushed, along with how his eyes were glossed over, lips looking very kissable and swollen from biting.

But now when they were standing so close, faces only some centimeters apart from each other, Haknyeon could see it all.

He could even smell it in Sunwoo’s scent, the way the younger naturally leaned into his touch and keened, ears clenching slightly.   
  
“Oh, kitten...” A mewl left the cat hybrid’s mouth, Sunwoo closing his eyes and allowing Haknyeon to pull him closer.

”Are you feeling needy?” The brunette nodded eagerly, letting out a quiet gasp when the leopard hybrid moved his hands down to grip his waist.

He smiled giddily, going forwards to press Sunwoo’s back softly into the wall, the other letting out another small mewl at the action.“How long have you been like this, darling?”

Sunwoo wrapped his hands around his neck, ears flushing so beautifully as his tail brushed by the older’s arm. “A while...”

Haknyeon blinked, humming lowly as he dived into Sunwoo’s neck to press a hot kiss along his jawline. “Yeah? Is that why you’re awake?”

Receiving another nod, he smiled as the younger was unable to find any words, silently whining for more.

“Didn’t wanna be a bother....I couldn’t fall asleep and started touching myself..” Sunwoo looked down in embarrassment, voice wavering at the end of his sentence.

”You went up to look for something, didn’t you?” Haknyeon mumbled the words into the brunette’s neck, gently nipping at the warm skin.

”Y-yes, I-uh-h, went for t-the box o-of toys..” He looked up to see Sunwoo squeezing his eyes shut, mouth falling slightly open at his pheromones alone.

It made him want to growl and pull Sunwoo down to mark him, to claim what was his and devour the sweet little kitten in his arms. _His_ kitten.

Not letting the younger say anything else, he leaned closer to smash their lips together, swallowing the whimper coming from Sunwoo.

Haknyeon wanted to absolutely wreck him, arousal sharp in his body as he deepened the kiss, tongue pressing against the brunette’s plump lips. Once he was granted access to Sunwoo’s warm cavern, the leopard hybrid instantly licked his way in, catching the younger’s wet tongue and sucked harshly.

The wanton moan was barely muffled and he smiled, tilting his head to get a better sight of Sunwoo’s face.

When they finally pulled away, the cat hybrid looked dazed, panting lightly as he gave Haknyeon a wobbly smile. His eyes instantly fluttered close when the older touched his face, thumb brushing his swollen, spit-covered lips.

“Sunwoo-ah, what do you want?” Despite practically sticking his tongue down the brunette’s throat a few minutes ago, Haknyeon only looked slightly flustered, voice low and impatient.

Just hearing those words threw the younger off, it was clearly written on Sunwoo’s face as he stared deeply into a pair of beautiful brown eyes.

The brunette opened his mouth before quickly closing it again, breaking their eye contact as he looked down. Haknyeon would’ve chuckled at his shyness if it wasn’t for how _turned on_ he was right now.

”Baby, you gotta tell me right now or I’ll fuck you against the wall.”

Wide eyes snapped up to meet his and something flacked by in Sunwoo’s gaze before his cheeks reddened, biting his lip nervously.

Ah....so he liked that thought?

Feeling a smirk bloom on his face, Haknyeon grip Sunwoo’s chin and made the younger look him in the eyes.

They would have plenty of time discussing _that_ later. Right now it takes all his willpower to hold back from making the brunette moan so loud everyone would wake up, especially when Sunwoo smelled so heavenly.

“Want you...” His smile grew wider.

It was plainly a whisper, but his kitten was a really good boy for telling him what he wanted when he was asked to.

Sunwoo trapped between him and the wall alone, looking so fuckable right now it would make anyone go insane. 

He huffed, leaning down to nibble on the younger’s lips and enjoying the way Sunwoo so desperately tried to kiss him again. “Where do you want me, baby?”

The cat hybrid shuddered as his other hand traveled down from his waist until Haknyeon was squeezing the flesh of his ass.

Hands came to grip his shirt, Sunwoo pulling him closer until their lips was barely touching again. “Want you to take me...in your bed.”

Suddenly gaining a bit of courage, the other smashed their lips together and Haknyeon let out a small growl, pressing Sunwoo up against the wall once more. He swiftly took control over the kiss, messily sucking on Sunwoo’s tongue as he lifted the brunette up.

Relying on him, Sunwoo let himself be hoisted up as he let out small gasps, too distracted by the kiss to even notice he had wrapped his legs around the other’s waist in a reflex.

”Hyung...your room-ah...u-uh..H-hyunjae hyung...a-and H-Hyunj-“ Haknyeon smiled against the moist lips, Sunwoo squeezing out words between their kisses and whimpers were undeniably adorable.

The younger licked his already wet lips, letting him go into another deep kiss before pulling away shortly. “Don’t worry, Hyunjae hyung went into Younghoon’s and Juyeon’s and it seems like Hyunjoonie snook his way in between the two eldest.”

Sunwoo stopped him from kissing the younger again, brows furrowing up in concern. “Did you wake up alone?”

He could only chuckle, pecking the brunette sweetly. So caring and cute, even if it was just a small thing like this. Haknyeon doubted he’d even need to count all the reasons why he loved Sunwoo so much.

Seeing how the other was already pouting out of his lack of response made him want to melt, somehow forgetting the situation for a moment.

“Don’t worry, love. I have you all to myself now, right? No one will have to wake up because of us and I can devour you without being interrupted.” He gave Sunwoo a cheeky smile, satisfied with the way he made the younger flush again before he dived in for that kiss he had itched so long for.

Holding Sunwoo in his arms and opening the door, he slipped inside his empty bedroom as he strides forwards to the bed and dropped the brunette off softly.

Back hitting the bed smoothly, Sunwoo blinked as he stopped, looking down at the cat hybrid with loving eyes.

He did indeed look so beautiful right now, all flustered and pliant for Haknyeon. The older knew he’d look even prettier later on, when he was spread out and naked in front of him. 

“Why’d you stop?” Sunwoo let out a half whine, tugging his t-shirt as an attempt to get his attention.

Haknyeon smiled and leaned down to kiss him lightly. “You’re beautiful. I couldn’t help it.”

The brunette flushed, weakly hitting his chest as he covered his face with one hand. “Hyung, stop being such a sap.”

He laughed and kissed the tip of Sunwoo’s nose. “Never. I was only speaking the truth.”

Not saying anything else, he started placing butterfly kisses along Sunwoo’s jaw, hand slipping under the younger’s shirt. 

Gently sucking a hickey into the other’s nape, he received a jolt as he bit down near their claiming marks, smile dancing on his face. 

Sunwoo let out a breathless moan, the sound vibrating in the room and Haknyeon lifted his shirt up, softly motioning the younger to lift his arms.

Once he got rid of Sunwoo’s shirt, Haknyeon leaned back to rip his own shirt off before leaning down to kiss the brunette again. 

Another moan was muffled by his mouth, the leopard hybrid tugging at Sunwoo’s pants before throwing them and the younger’s underwear away. He bit down on Sunwoo’s lip, dragging a whimper out of him before pulling back.

Haknyeon’s eyes ranked over the cat hybrid’s naked form, breathing out an “ _Gorgeous_..” as Sunwoo flushed, suddenly becoming self conscious and trying to cover up himself.

The older stopped him, pinning his wrist to the bed as Haknyeon leaned down and latched his mouth into a nipple. A sharp cry erupted from Sunwoo’s throat as he licked the area around the sensitive nub, the younger’s hands curling around the brown locks in his hair.  
  
Twisting the other nipple with his fingers, Haknyeon slowly scraped his teeth against Sunwoo’s shuddering skin, humming to the moans falling from his kitten’s mouth.

”Hyung-! Ah..s-stop t-teasing-“ He playfully bit the nub, savoring the way Sunwoo’s back lifted off the bed in a perfect bow. The younger was so sensitive and he was _very_ tempted on making Sunwoo come only from having his nipples toyed with, but unfortunately they didn’t have the time.

Following the brunette’s rather adorable order, he started kissing down Sunwoo’s stomach, making the male squirm and look at him through dazed eyes. 

Lifting Sunwoo’s thigh, he met the younger’s gaze with a smirk, watching the way Sunwoo’s eyes shone out of desperation and how drool was running down his chin, the younger not even noticing how hard he was gripping the bed covers. 

Sunwoo’s cock was fully hard and red, pooling precum against his stomach and he knew the other was slowly being driven insane to the point of begging.

“Baby, can you get the lube and a condom? They are in the bottom row of the left drawer.” He chuckled as Sunwoo scrambled to obey, eagerness showing through his (failed) attempt to keep a cool face.

Not waiting for the younger to finish his task, Haknyeon went back to sink his teeth down on sun-kissed thighs, making Sunwoo freeze midair and choke out a broken moan.

“Yah, hyung! W-wait a m-minute!” Looking up from his canvas of hickies, the leopard hybrid made a grimace.

”I thought you wanted me to go faster.”

His voice dropped a few tones, almost as if he was whispering the words directly into Sunwoo’s ear.

The brunette gulped, arousal spiking up in his scent.

”Don’t stop hyung...” Seeing how Sunwoo finally got a grab on the lube, he didn’t hesitate to yank the younger’s body closer until his hard cock was rubbing against Sunwoo’s fluttering entrance.

”What? I thought you wanted me to slow down?” Whimpering, the other male shook his head and wrapped his legs around Haknyeon’s waist, hips stuttering as he began grind down on the older’s cock.

Haknyeon groaned, bucking his hips into Sunwoo, resulting in a high whine before climbing up to hover over the younger. “Words, darling.”

Dazed eyes met his gaze, Sunwoo seemingly unfocused and too horny to process the words fast enough. Tongue darting out to lick his lips, the younger looked into his eyes, letting out a small mewl at the hotness in them. 

“Hyung, I want you inside me.” Sunwoo’s voice was trembling and low, but the words were determined and it made him smile.

Slowly, a blush bloomed on the brunette’s cheeks, face looking even more erotic with the innocent action. “Wan’ you to cum inside me, make me a mess. Wanna feel you.”

This time, Sunwoo didn’t dare to meet his gaze, already squirming nervously, ears shuddering on top of his chocolate-brown hair.

Haknyeon felt himself grow harder, practically growling when he latched down onto the younger´s neck. 

Sunwoo’s scream was barely muffled by his hand as the elder’s canines pierced through skin, thrashing helplessly under him. He almost lost control looking into Sunwoo’s eyes and the image of the younger’s teary expression alone sent him into a frenzy.

Not wasting another minute, he quickly pulled back with a quick peck on Sunwoo’s forehead and scrambled to yank off his pants. Once his dick sprung free, Haknyeon let out a low groan, grinding up against the younger´s ass. 

Hurriedly pouring lube onto his fingers, he lifted Sunwoo´s thighs apart to expose the pink, pretty hole of his. 

"Fuck, you are leaking baby." The overwhelming smell of slick hit him in the face, throwing him off guard as Sunwoo let out an embarrassed whine, squeezing his eyes shut.   
  
Haknyeon leant down, slowly licking a stripe along the brunette’s inner thigh.

“Hyung!”

Sunwoo was so fucking desperate. Every cell of his body was screaming and the touches Haknyeon left on his body burned, leaving a trail of fire and hot arousal.

For every minute that went by, the pressure in his goin only increased and he felt like crying every time the leopard hybrid left marks on his skin, purposeful avoiding to touch his throbbing dick.

The older only hummed at the impatient whine, finally focusing on his leaking hole.

When the first finger slipped in, Sunwoo found himself relaxing with a sigh, feeling the burning feeling of emptiness wash away.

His hyung however, raised a brow at him. “You’re already loose, darling. Did you finger yourself before finding me?”

He stuttered out a yes, hips lifting as Haknyeon slipped another finger in and pressed _just right_. 

Sunwoo’s mind shut down completely and he gasped, breath hitching in the middle of a moan.

“Baby, you need to be quieter. We don’t want to wake up the others, do we?” He shook his head frankly, even if the thought only made him more aroused.

Haknyeon noticed, a small smile prodding his lips as he clicked with his tongue. Sunwoo flushed, but the embarrassment was soon replaced with frustration.  
  
“Hyung, if you don’t fuck me right now I’m going to loose my mind.” The brunette knew he was giving Haknyeon exactly what he wanted to hear. 

But he couldn’t bring himself to care anymore, too strung up in the neediness. Right then, the older decided to curl his fingers even more, pressing against his prostate in a better angle.

That was the last drop for his patience to run out.

“Hak hyung, please, I need you!” Feeling tears pool in his eyes, Sunwoo could only whimper more, hoping for Haknyeon to finally hurry up and get inside him.

His wish was granted when the leopard hybrid chuckled, mumbling a “good boy.” to him and pulled out his fingers.

He couldn’t possibly become hotter when he heard the condom package being ripped open, followed by the clenching sound of Haknyeon pouring lube onto his cock. 

Just the thought alone made his mouth water, hot gaze following his hyung’s movements.

Haknyeon steadied Sunwoo by holding the other’s hips, lips twitching at the immediate reaction he got. It was like watching a real life fantasy come true and the warmth radiating from the brunette only proved to him this was real and that he had Sunwoo in front of him, begging to be ponded into.

He slowly pushed the younger’s legs upwards until they parted midair, allowing him more access to his kitten’s leaking hole.

It clenched and unclenched around nothing, making Haknyeon’s mouth water at the slick pouring out.   
  
Before he pushed in, the leopard hybrid looked at Sunwoo’s face, wanting to capture every reaction coming from the younger.

And when the head of his cock began to enter Sunwoo’s desperate hole, the cat hybrid gasped, the unshed tears sparking in his eyes.

Haknyeon groaned at the sight, hands tightening around Sunwoo’s waist as he couldn’t ignore the hardness between his legs anymore.

He pushed all the way into the tight heat as he let out a loud grunt, enjoying the wet velvety walls engulfing his cock.

Sunwoo reacted _beautifully_.

The brunette’s back lifted from the bed as he threw his head back and moaned loudly, a single tear finally slipping down his tanned cheeks.

Sunwoo’s ears burned at the gushing sound of his slick and lube mixing, but his actions showed otherwise as he wiggled his hips down and tried to demand the older to move.

”Hyung,ah, plea-“

Haknyeon bit down on his shoulder, rutting up against his warm body.

The younger didn’t need to beg anymore when he set a fast pace, hips snapping against Sunwoo’s soft ass.

Hearing those moans slipping past the brunette’s lips was like a melody to him and Haknyeon leaned closer to the cat hybrid, whispering praises into his ear.

Maintaining a steady rhythm, he knocked Sunwoo’s back against the bed and the friction on his throbbing cock made him want to pond harder, gritting his teeth painfully. The younger was procuding so much slick, the sweetness in his scent as intoxicating as the sounds he gave away.

His stomach was curling at how hot and pulsing Sunwoo felt around him, the clenching sounds not helping his self control at all.

Haknyeon buried his nose next to the brunette’s scent glad, rocking their bodies back and forth as Sunwoo took him so pliantly.

“Shit, you are sucking me in kitten.” He received a mewl at that, noticing how the younger’s cock twitched upon hearing the nickname.

Sunwoo was crying, full on hiccups and sobs as he was fucked into oblivion, blunt nails scratching his back. The brunette still proceeded to whimper out _more_ and _faster_ between his every moan and kipped breath, barely holding up with his thrusts.

When he reached down to tug on Sunwoo’s tail, the younger’s eyes blanked for a second, mouth falling open in a silent scream.

Hybirds were sensitive about their ears and tail, often hiding it from the human world once they went out. It was only natural for Sunwoo to have one of his weaknesses as his tail and Haknyeon was perfectly aware of it.

The younger was always so careful about it, not letting anyone touch it because he knew what would happen.

Haknyeon looked into blown out eyes as he fondled the younger’s tail, angling his hips to hit Sunwoo’s prostate.

”AH, h-hyung, I-I’m-uH, cum-“

More tears ran down the cat hybrid’s eyes as he came all over himself, painting his stomach in ropes of white.   
  
The older didn’t stop, continuing to play with his tail and quickening his pace, making Sunwoo tremble and grip his arm so hard, no words forming in his mushy brain.

Pleasure washed over him in such thick waves he found it hard to breathe, Haknyeon only grunting as he hit the right spot over and over again. To be quite honest, Sunwoo didn’t know how his voice was still holding up and how his hyung could hold on so well, face all scrunched up in bliss.

Then suddenly, he stopped.

Sunwoo blinked confusedly, looking at Haknyeon. “Why’d you stop?”   
  
His voice, much to his embarrassment, was slurring and the leopard hybrid only smiled, leaning forwards to kiss him before pulling out.

He almost let out a whine at the feeling of emptiness filling his chest.

 _Almost_.

“Turn around, on your hands and knees baby.” Oh. That was...

Haknyeon was waiting patiently for him to obey, musky scent suddenly becoming too overwhelming. _Hot_. 

Sunwoo gulped and got up with shaky legs, turning around before settling down on all fours.

He was already shuddering when Haknyeon’s warm hands found his bare bottom, angling his hips until it was sticking up in the air.

The brunette didn’t know if he could possibly blush more, face surely as red as a tomato by now.

His shoulders tensed when he felt Haknyeon’s thick cock nudge his entrance, hands going weak almost immediately.

Haknyeon slipped inside smoothly, pressing hot kisses on the skin of his back as he waited for Sunwoo to adjust.  
  
It wasn’t until the younger was pushing back on his dick when his hands found Sunwoo’s waist, Haknyeon biting his bottom lip as he began to move.

Pulling all the way out, he watched Sunwoo’s muscles tense before slamming right in, knocking the younger down with his face first in the pillow.

Small gasp and noises echoed in his ears, Sunwoo pressing his face into the pillow in an attempt to hide his moans. Not that he minded, though he’d rather have the brunette screaming his name for everyone to hear.

Haknyeon reached down, wrapping his hand around Sunwoo’s neglected cock, watching how the cat hybrid’s entire form tensed up.

Not even the pillow could muffle the scream Sunwoo let out, voice breaking in the end of it. He jacked the brunette off in rough and unforgiving stokes as he slammed into Sunwoo’s prostate, thrusts hard and dilated.

Even when the younger’s voice died down, finally breaking because of all the whimpering and begging, he continued, groaning about how hard Sunwoo was clenching around him. It was like the younger wanted to keep him locked and inside his heat forever, barely letting him pull out to plunge in again.

So when Sunwoo came for the second time, screaming his name into the pillow and letting himself get milked out of every drop of cum, Haknyeon forced his cock deeply into the brunette before cumming with a hoarse grunt of curses.

The older let out a low moan, missing the way Sunwoo’s eyes rolled back into his head as the leopard hybrid’s knot expanded, locking them together with the head of the older’s dick pressing against his prostate.

Sunwoo’s knees finally buckled, making both of them fall into the bed, Haknyeon on top of him. A mixture of pleasure and pain cut through him like an arrow, causing Sunwoo to whimper loudly.

”Are you alright? Does anything hurt? Do you feel comfortable?” Haknyeon was instantly by his side, hands finding his cheeks. He managed to nod weakly, smiling at the worry in Haknyeon’s voice.

”I’m okay. I wanna see your face Hak-hyung.” He received a hum in return, steady hands lifting his waist up. Such careful, warm hands. Sunwoo wanted to melt into his hyung’s embrace and sleep.

The older started turning him around to face him, Sunwoo giving out a shaky moan in return as the knot inside him shifted.   
  
Once they were able to see each other, hands came up to brush away his tears, Sunwoo leaning into the comforting embrace. Haknyeon petted his ears, listening to the low purring as he hugged the younger closer and kissed his sweaty forehead.

”You did so well for hyung, sweetie. Did it feel good? Are you satisfied?” Sunwoo preened at the compliment, meeting Haknyeon’s eyes with a small smile.

”It was great. Thank you, hyung.” The older chuckled, mumbling an of course as he watched Sunwoo’s tail whip back and forth like it always did when he was enjoying something. 

They lay a moment in the silence, listening to each other’s breath and heart beat, calming down from the previous activities. This was probably one of his favorite moments, when he could lie with his boyfriends in a heap, nothing but silence between them as hands carded through his hair softly. 

”Hey, don’t fall asleep on me, alright? We have to clean up before you can go to sleep.” Sunwoo grimaced, letting out a tired whine.

He didn’t need to open his eyes to know that Haknyeon was already smiling fondly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah first smut in this fic :0
> 
> Ne ways, it was Christmas a few days ago so Merry Christmas y’all :D ( I’m very late, I know XD )
> 
> Stream Christmassy and enjoy [chaotic] vlives before the new year comes and automatically makes us older and >not< happier :”)
> 
> Happy New Year <3


	9. a tsundere’s wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you guys coming? We will miss the concert!”
> 
> Or,
> 
> A kitten goes on a date with JuJae. Chaos and cuteness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain’t dead yet yall :D

Sunwoo took a last look in the mirror, fixing his cap so it wouldn’t show too much of his face.

He had already shifted, not wanting the humans to stare and gawk at his tail, making sure he also dressed properly for the date.

Since they were idols, neither of them were given the opportunity to go on dates that often but now when it was planned and actually going to happen, Sunwoo couldn’t help to bounce out of happiness.

The brunette had wished for this longer than he was going to admit, wanting to spend every minute of it together with the two of his boyfriends. 

They saw each other every day, sure, but now they could have one day of their own, especially their day off and it was perfect for the date he had waited so long to for.

He didn’t know if Hyunjae had noticed, but when the older and Juyeon had asked him out after their MV shooting, the cat hybrid couldn’t stop his enthusiasm from showing and an “yes!” slipped past his lips immediately.

The two older hybrids had just looked at each other, knowing smiles blooming on their faces.

And that led to where he was now, trying to finish the last part of his outfit before going out to meet them.

Sunwoo frowned, trying to fix his shirt as he glanced on the clock. There wasn’t much time left now, he needed to get going if he wanted to be in time.

Opening the door to his bedroom, the brunette picked up his earphones and phone, promptly putting them into his pocket before going to put his jacket on.

His hyungs were already at the cafe, Juyeon wanting to get something before meeting up and Hyunjae had followed him, so it was just up to him to get there. 

As Sunwoo was trying to find his mask, footsteps echoed behind him before the all too familiar male stopped, studying him with sharp eyes.

“Be careful out there, alright? And have fun too.” The younger smiled, swirling around and placed a light kiss on Changmin’s lips, promising the other to do so.

His hyung was one of the few members staying behind in the dorm to relax, but he suspected Changmin was going to do anything but lazy around with Hyunjoon.

Warm hands wrapped around his waist, the brunette giving him a loving smile. “You look amazing.”

Sunwoo blushed furiously, averting his eyes from the handsome fox hybrid.

“It’s just a simple outfit, you know?” He pouted, but couldn’t hide a small smile at the compliment.   
  
His outfit was indeed pretty simple though, a pair of black ripped jeans with chains attached to the belt and black combat boots.

The black, long-sleeved sweater with the text _bored_ was folded on top of his white shirt, allowing him to use it as gloves whenever it was too cold outside.

And yes, he was ashamed to admit that he had been thinking and deciding about clothes since yesterday. ( he was really nervous, alright? )

“I don’t need glasses to know that my kitten is gorgeous and it wouldn’t matter what you wear. Doesn’t matter if it’s with or without clothes either.” A dark glint shone in his eyes as Changmin grinned, Sunwoo rolling his eyes playfully.

Leaning closer, he kissed the older’s ear before humming lowly. “I have to go. Just don’t make the neighbors complain again.”

Changmin only smirked, turning his head to kiss the brunette deeply. Then, he pulled away with a hungry gleam over his eyes. “No promises, darling.”

That earned him a giggle as Sunwoo gave him a light kiss on the cheek, turning around to dash out of the door.

<>  
  


  
  


“Sunwoo-ah! Over here!” Hyunjae immediately began to beam when he saw a familiar kitten enter the cafe, waving frankly with his hand so the brunette would see them.

He was almost sure he melted right at the spot when Sunwoo heard them, eyes lighting up as a wide smile spread across his face.

God, this was one of the best decisions he had ever done.

Juyeon seemed to agree as they watched the youngest make his way to them, practically glowing of happiness.

Truth to be told, they had wanted this for a while now. He would notice the way Sunwoo perked up when their make-up noonas talked about dates with their boyfriend or girlfriend, noting the longing gaze and dreamy smile.

It had been no secret that the both of them had been planning to do this, just waiting for the perfect opportunity to show up. And it eventually did, their plans falling in perfectly with the day off they worked so hard for.

When it came to asking Sunwoo, he highly doubted the younger would deny and he proved himself right when the cat hybrid said yes almost directly, not even bothering to hide his excitement.

“Did I make you wait to long, hyungs?” The brunette sat down, smile still prodding his gorgeous face and Hyunjae shook his head.

“Nah, we arrived five minutes ago. You look so cute! Did you dress up for us?” Seeing how Sunwoo flushed, he guessed it was a yes. Happiness blossomed in his chest, the statement making his heart warm. 

They ordered some cakes and drinks, Juyeon and Sunwoo sharing a frappe as they either stole or fed each other with the delicious desserts.

Hyunjae wasn’t even the slightest surprised when the cat hybrid also ordered juice, chuckling at Sunwoo’s pout when he and Juyeon teased the other about it. 

However, it soon went over to a blush when the blue haired male swiped away some cream from the corner of Sunwoo’s lips, Juyeon grinning as he admired the way the younger’s ears went red.

He found himself leaning his chin against his hand, amused by the two’s antics. It was hard not to absolutely adore the two beautiful hybrids in front of him. 

“Jae-hyung, open your mouth!” Giggling, Hyunjae followed the instruction as Juyeon fed him a bit of his macha cake, Sunwoo sipping contently on his juice.

Aish, they really needed to do this more often. He was enjoying every minute of it and the best part hadn’t even happened yet.  
  
Juyeon was still holding Sunwoo’s hand and talking excitedly about TVXQ when he spoke up, a cheeky smile on his lips as he glanced towards the clock. “Loves, the time is running. How about a walk? Let’s go see the decorations in town.”

He received an excited nod from the tiger hybrid, Juyeon’s grin shining brightly as Sunwoo’s face broke into a soft smile, stars sparkling in his eyes.

Hyunjae might have forgotten they were supposed to leave. He was pretty sure he forgot how to talk, too.

Anyhow, after he recovered from the attack of his undeniably cute boyfriends, ( maybe he was just a weak man, he didn’t know? ) they decided to start walking towards Seoul Tower in hope to see more of the city on the way.

If they’re were lucky, maybe they would make it there exactly at sunset and see the sky turn into hues of orange and red. Like flames, as Kevin hyung tend to say. 

While walking, he had accidentally bumped into a boy who whipped around and flushed, immediately stuttering an apology in embarrassment.   
  
“No, it’s alright! I’m sorry too, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” He chuckled, giving the child a grimace and lifted his hands to show that he was alright.   
  
The boy laughed for a moment before it turned into a frown again, scratching his head as if he tried to think of something. 

  
  


  
Both Sunwoo and Juyeon stopped when they noticed that the eldest wasn’t beside them anymore, now turning around to see Hyunjae trying to reach something hanging from a high tree.

A little boy was standing beside their hyung as he jumped up and down, trying to cheer him on as he -was that a cat?- jumped again to reach the branch.

Sunwoo giggled at the sight, Juyeon being smart enough to film it as they both went back to help the blonde. 

“Yah hyung! What are you doing?” He could barely control his laughter as Hyunjae snorted, mumbling something about cats and climbing too high up into trees than he would’ve liked.

Finally stopping for a moment to catch his breath, the husky hybrid let out a loud sigh. “Seriously, what is up with cats and _trees_?”

Giving him an odd glance, Sunwoo quirked his brow in question. “Should I be offended?”

In the end, Sunwoo was the one getting the cat to come down even though he was the shortest one out of the three (*cough* note the confidence and slight cockiness there *cough*).

To Hyunjae’s defense, the youngest wasn’t even trying to climb the tree, only silently communicating with the kitten before it came down on its own and -what a shock - landed on all four paws.   
  
It wasn’t fair at all since Sunwoo had the benefit of being a cat hybrid, but he was willing to make an exception, especially for his beautiful mate.

Needless to say, the boy was beaming when he got to lift his cat up and finally being able to take it home. He shyly thanked Sunwoo and petted the cat, making it let out a purr in progress.

”You all look so familiar, though. I dunno, maybe my sister has been showing me too much of her idols.” It was mostly a mumble to himself but Juyeon caught it and hearing those words coming from the boy made him smile. He was kind of happy their music reached that far, hoping they would be able to affect more people in the future.

The boy didn’t seem to notice that Juyeon had heard the mumble as he shook his head and turned around to Hyunjae with a toothy grin.

Then the young kid smiled, his cat letting out an lazy _meow_ in progress. “Thank you for the help ahjussi! I’d never be able to get her down on my own, so you’re really kind for stopping by and helping me! I’ll remember it!”

Before Hyunjae could answer, the boy had already dashed off in the direction of what he assumed was his house. 

“Ahjussi?” The husky hybrid’s confused expression got him almost bursting into laughter, Sunwoo’s face looking very red from where he was standing. His shoulders were practically shaking from holding back the giggles, the brunette not even bothering to hide it. 

Then Hyunjae was turning around to face him, not noticing he was filming. A whine left the older’s mouth. “Juyeon-ah, do I look like an ahjussi??? I’m not even that old!”

Yep, that was it. 

Juyeon almost dropped his phone when he started wheezing, Sunwoo’s loud laughter echoing behind them.

  
  
  


<>

”Hurry up! We need to go, like now!” Sunwoo let out a whine, trying his best to keep up and run beside Juyeon.

After watching the sun disappear beyond the horizon together and joking around about Hyunjae getting called ahjussi ( which the male was still sulking about ) they went to buy some food and take the train to Namsan Park.

They spent at least two hours there, the sky still light as the three of them lay entangled on a blanket, talking and laughing over their memories and lives.

It felt nice to be able to stop for a moment and just enjoy being with his mates.

Then, Juyeon had bolted up, accidentally jolting a half-asleep Sunwoo awake. “Shit, the concert!”

And that’s how they ended up taking the train back to Seoul, starting to run as fast as they arrived and trying to locate themselves to the right building. 

“Are you coming, hyung? C’mon, we will miss the concert!” Hyunjae grimaced, almost tripping over his feet to catch up with the two younger hybrids. 

In the end, they made it there in time, but it was enough to make Hyunjae feel like he’d just ran a marathon.

Gosh, Hyunggu was so not going to let him live this down.

Plopping down on his seat, Hyunjae let out a content sigh as he was finally able to sit down and rest.

His gaze swept by the large stage, still empty but slowly beginning to awaken as lights exploded in trillions of colors.

He knew for the fact that his friend was currently backstage with his pack, probably bubbling in excitement to get out in front of their fans.

That feeling was all too familiar, especially when he glanced at his beaming boyfriends on each side of him. 

Universe was really painting the arena in beautiful patterns and colors with their lightsticks, voices and screams so loud he felt like _he_ was the one on stage.

“Hyung, are you excited?” Sunwoo was speaking lowly but he leaned close enough for the husky hybrid to hear, resting his head against Hyunjae’s shoulder.

The blonde male nodded, enjoying Sunwoo’s warmth as he squeezed Juyeon’s hand with a smile. Both of the younger hybrid’s looked back at him, big smiles prodding on their faces. 

Being on stage with his mates was one thing. Being on a concert with them was another. Nevertheless, he really liked both.

He loved the way Sunwoo would give it all to The B on stage, rapping in delight and smiling so beautifully as he hears the screams of their fans. But he also adored the way Sunwoo was currently singing along with the audience, closing his eyes to feel the air and music vibrate around them. 

Hyunjae was fascinated every time he got to watch Juyeon perform in front of deobis, moves so smooth and powerful it left him itching for more. On the same time, watching how his boyfriend’s eyes glittered in the light of all the lightsticks made him want to wrap the two of them together and kiss them until they were a giddy mess of smiles and happy laughter.

Maybe his heart was bursting out of love, Hyunjae didn’t know.   
  
All he could do was to close his eyes and enjoy the night, knowing anything would be great as long as he got to experience it with the loves of his life.

“Yah! Over here Jae!”

Hyunjae turned around, a wide grin spreading across his face as he saw his friend wave enthusiastically.

Hyunggu seemed as excited as him, still energetic even after his performance and was currently holding hands with Wooseok, the younger giving them a smile in greeting.

”Hey, the concert was great! You didn’t need to try so hard though, I’m sure you killed some of your fangirls, you know?” Laughing at Hyungu’s pout, Hyunjae glanced at Sunwoo and Juyeon who was talking to Yanan and Wooseok at the moment.

”That was like the entire point? You don’t seem entirely bored either. Besides, Hwitaek hyung has been really hyped lately and I think he kind of infected me because I couldn’t stop smiling during the entire concert.” Yeah, well he had noticed that. He knew he wasn’t alone with enjoying being on stage and he especially liked it when his friend decided to add the little twirl that made the crowd break out in loud screams.

“You’re a genius, you know that right? I bet you choreographed most of the dances.” Based on how Hyunggu was snickering, practically beaming in pride, he knew he was right.

They continued to talk, Hyunjae laughing when he heard that Shinwon had accidentally dropped an open water bottle and succeeding to soak his outfit, making the stress go up by a hundred percent.

Not to mention they were so loud in the vlive that he bet the staff could hear them even while fixing the stage and lights. 

Knowing the Pentagon pack’s playful behavior, he didn’t even need to guess to know that he was right.

”Oh, and when we had the fan meet, Yuto hyung was talking to a fan, trying to sit down but missed and fell on his butt instead. The sound scared me so I might not at all have shot Changgu with a toy gun I received.” Snorting, Hyunjae looked at his friend in disbelief.

“You _what_?”

”It was an accident, ok?! Besides, I more like yeeted the gun towards him-“ Looking at each other, they both burst out in laughter, making their boyfriends cast a glance towards them before turning back to their own conversation.

“So, you’re on a date?” Hyunggu spoke up as fast as their laughter subsided, giving him a crooked smile.

Hyunjae nodded, turning his gaze to where his boyfriends were standing. A fond smile bloomed on his face before he could stop himself.

Beside him, his friend only chuckled, gaze following his to see how Wooseok was grimacing at something Juyeon said, flush tinting his cheeks red as Shinwon and Yanan snickered beside him. Sunwoo was flustered too, looking like he wanted to pull his hand away from Juyeon’s but the other refused and only hummed when Sunwoo whined.

“You guys are adorable, you know that right? You look like you could go around the world for them if they asked you to.” He flushed but didn’t deny the fact that he would indeed do that. Not without dragging them with him first, of course.

”I would totally do that. Imagine all the places we could visit together!” A bubbling laugh came from Sunwoo and he fell silent, eyes meeting with the younger’s warm ones.

Waving shyly, Sunwoo gave him a tender smile, making Hyunjae soften at the sight. That was totally not fair! He couldn’t die right now, he still needed to squish the hell out of his kitten first.

“W h i p p e d. I’m just saying-“

”Oh shut up! As if you aren’t the same!”

”What? You guys are practically eye-flirting!”

”As if you don’t like it when Hwitaek hyung cuddle you-“

”Hush, he’s very cute I know, thank you now shut it.”   
  
Hyunjae snickered. 

Juyeon smiled as they waved goodbye to Hyunggu, Wooseok, Yanan and Shinwon.

They had chatted for a while until Pentagon’s manager came to get the four, claiming they needed to get some rest and go back to the dorm. So that’s was where they took off, Hyunggu giving Hyunjae a playful shove before taking off with his mates.

He thinks he can manage to figure out at least one of the things they had been talking about, especially when his Hyunjae hyung flushed before, a proud smile prodding his lips. 

Smiling for himself, Juyeon turned around to wrap his arms around Sunwoo’s waist, pulling the younger closer as a faint squeak was heard from the brunette.   
  
“Hyung! We’re in public!” Chuckling, he inhaled Sunwoo’s sweet vanilla scent and kissed the cat hybrid’s soft cheek.

”It never stopped me before, though. Did you have fun today?” He watched as Sunwoo’s eyes softened, the younger nodding firmly.

”Yeah, thank you.” A pair of arms wrapped around his neck and Juyeon smiled gently, whispering a soft “you’re welcome” into Sunwoo’s ear. He didn’t need to look to know that the brunette had his eyes closed, a big smile on his face.

”Are you guys being all cozy without me?” Juyeon laughed as he turned around to see Hyunjae pouting.

Sunwoo peeked over his shoulder, smiling at the husky hybrid. “Do you want a hug too?”

Wait.

_What?_

  
Both of them gaped at him and Sunwoo realized what he just said, red creeping up his neck and coloring his ears.

“Y-yah! This doesn’t mea-“ The younger was interrupted by Hyunjae’s loud beam, the eldest pulling him into a soaring kiss.

Giggling, Juyeon cooed at Sunwoo’s red face as the two pulled away, grabbing his hand.

The eldest just hummed, satisfied with receiving such rare words from their kitten and was delighted at the fact that he got to kiss Sunwoo too.

”So, is there anywhere else you would like to go, my love?” Rolling his eyes at the cheesy line, Sunwoo tried to push down the turmoil of butterflies in his stomach and pretended to think, leaning slightly against Hyunjae.

”Do you guys still want to go? Even after all we’ve done today?” Smiling, Juyeon made eye contact with Hyunjae, the blonde’s gaze glittering.

Looking at his watch, the tiger hybrid shrugged and brushed Sunwoo’s hair out of his eyes. “Well, the clock is only 9 pm, so we have plenty of time left.”

The eldest joined in, smiling to the both of them.”Besides, I’d go anywhere with you two.”

He found himself stuttering at the words, warmth filling his cheeks. Gosh, such an embarrassing thing to say and still he was left dumbfounded. 

After all those years they spent together, his hyung still had the ability to make him blush.

Sunwoo’s flush was lighter now, like pink cherry flowers dancing graciously over tanned skin and he bit his lip slightly, as if he really had something in mind.

“Actually, I really want to go to the beach.”

Juyeon’s smile grew wider.

”Well, what are we waiting for? Let’s go!”

For as long as he can remember, Juyeon has always liked the beach.

Maybe it was because of the almost silent sound of waves that would lull you to sleep or the warm sand against your feet, all soft but on the same time full of sharp stones and seashells. Maybe it was about how breezy and nice it could be during summer days, when the beaches were packed and full of life.

Frankly, he didn’t think that many people disliked the sea. It was charming in its own way.

He especially liked coming here with his mates, thinking back to the last time they had visited the beach together. 

Playing volleyball in the summer hadn’t been the best idea, but at least they could go buy ice cream together afterwards. And he got to see Hyunjoon trying to stop Eric from throwing water on Chanhee-

Though right now, Hyunjae was sitting beside him on the blanket, watching Sunwoo walk close to the shore before squirming away from the water again. He rested his head on the husky hybrid’s stomach and allowed himself to slip into sleepiness as he enjoyed Hyunjae’s chocolate scent fill with happiness and bubbling adoration.

Juyeon hummed, his own pheromones flaring with every breath he took.

A pair of feet came sprinting until the space in front of him was replaced with a warmer body, Sunwoo sitting down with a giggle. “Hyung? Are you asleep??” 

Cracking one eye open, he smiled at the sight of Sunwoo’s bright brown eyes, picking up the smell of honey and sugar. “I would like a kiss if you want me to wake up.”

The younger pouted and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on his lips. “Are you happy now?”

His dongsaeng’s face was so close and Juyeon could feel his heart jumping quickly in his chest, hand coming to card through soft brown locks.

”Only if you give me more kisses later. As for now, what do you have behind your back?” Sunwoo purred before giggling again, leaning back ( much to his disappointment ) and holding two paper bags in front of himself.

”I bought hotteok! Do you guys want some?” He laughed. It has been a while since they last ate the desert and Juyeon found himself nodding as he sat up, Hyunjae’s hand coming to wrap around his waist instead. 

“Sunwoo-ah~ Please feed your hyungie~” The blonde male looked expectantly on Sunwoo, who just huffed and turned away with a slightest pout. 

”Jae hyung, you can eat it yourself. Don’t be a kid.” Even if the brunette sounded very serious, Juyeon couldn’t stop his snort, causing Hyunjae to pout and whine more.

“Hyung! Seriously, you are not a baby!”

”No, but you are my baby and I really want to be fed by my baby boy right now~“

”W-what? S-shut up and eat already!”

  
  


”Sunie, you are cute when you’re blushing.”

”Yah! Don’t you start too, Juyeon hyung!”

”I was only stating the truth!”

”Can we at least take a picture together? I’m sure deobis would love this.” 

“....Alright fine. Only one picture though! And no sneaky kisses!”

Laughing, he looked at his phone, where they had not only taken one selca but at least nine together. Though hush, Sunwoo was already flustered as it was.

( yes they did sneak kisses anyways )

At least there was one perfect picture of them together that he could post in Twitter. Juyeon is sure The B will be delighted.  
  
  
  


_[주연] the beach is chilly, I know_

  
_ps. between us, I’m on a date with the kitten and puppy hyung_ ☺️

_don’t tell anyone though!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh school started again.
> 
> So yeah, I won’t be able to update as often but I’ll do what I can manage to ;-; 
> 
> Also GOT7 finally left the ✨trashy✨ company :)


	10. thunderstorms and cuddles with eric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a rainy day and The Boyz just came home from practice. Sunwoo knows he won’t be able to fall asleep because of the upcoming thunderstorm, so he finds a way to sneak into Eric’s bed.

A loud thud from outside made him jump, Sunwoo letting out a hissing mewl when he saw the lighting spiral down in white sparks.

Fuck. 

Why did it had to be a storm tonight? He needed to sleep, goddammit.

Sighing, he curled himself further into the seat and listened to the distant noise coming from Jacob’s earphones. 

They were on their way back from the studio and it had been raining all day, which was in fact, not something the brunette found enjoyment in.

( No, this isn’t because he’s a cat hybrid. He just simply doesn’t like rain. It smells bad and you can’t see anything when you go out, plus it’s annoying when you need to go somewhere.

 _And_ you get soaked.

Which is the worst thing. )

Anyhow, only he, Jacob and Younghoon had stayed behind to record more parts of the new tracks while doing a short vlogg that the bear hybrid later posted on their YouTube account. He still can’t believe Younghoon filmed him when he had accidentally broken the snack machine. That wasn’t his fault, alright? It kept getting stuck and he was really frustrated.

When he realized that the older was filming a vlogg and not just some usual video, Sunwoo started running after a laughing Younghoon, yelling at him to delete it immediately ( he didn’t ) while Jacob only watched them, trying to calm the youngest down despite giggling himself. 

It had been fun and everything until they got out of the company building, seeing the dark clouds and rain pouring down on Seoul’s streets.

Yes, his first thought had been _ah, shit._

Another loud noise echoed from outside, lighting coming from the clouds in bright white and yellow colors. He whimpered, covering his ears.

Not even music could help him calm down. Sunwoo couldn’t even take a nap, let alone relax when all he could hear was thunder and the shatter of rain hitting against the window.

Just how pathetic was this?

Gosh, he was 20 years old already. He isn’t supposed to be scared of thunder, not when he had years to overcome that fear. 

Sunwoo bit his lip, not wanting to interrupt any of his hyungs, nor break the quiet atmosphere in the van. 

He flinched as a warm hand took his, feeling how gentle circles were rubbed into his skin. It was like his hyung had heard him thinking or something.

"Are you alright?" Jacob´s voice was soft and the cat hybrid found himself relaxing at the soothing pheromones the older was releasing, sinking deeper down into the seat.

No. Yes?   
  
Sunwoo sighed, nodding. Even though he was sure it’s not alright at all, the brunette forced himself to smile and squeeze Jacob’s hand reassuringly. 

It made the blonde male frown.

He froze, barely being able to stop the whimper from breaking free, realizing what he had just done. _Another flash of white made him jump, not noticing how his nails had dug so deep into his skin that they left marks all over his arms._

Was Jacob hyung disappointed in him for lying? _Maybe he was._ He looked like it and Sunwoo felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Is Jacob mad because he lied? _Mad at him?_

His eyes teared up, immediately alarming the dog hybrid, who’s scent flared strongly until the entire van smelt like green tea and peanut butter.

”I’m sorry, I-“ Sunwoo tried his hardest to hold back the tears, knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping his phone.

Fucking hell, why was he so sensitive today? Another loud crash made him flinch back, causing him to yelp as Sunwoo tried to curl away from the older.

Jacob only shuffled closer, hands cradling his face to pull him onto his embrace. The younger could see how his eyes flashed in panic and it only made Sunwoo feel worse, a weak sob slipping past his lips. “No, _hush_ , Sunie listen to me.”

Shit, shit, _shit_.

Prying Sunwoo’s hands away from his arms, the dog hybrid winced at the red marks blooming out from under the sleeve of the sweater.

This wasn’t good at all.

Younghoon had closed his phone the moment he smelt Sunwoo’s distressed scent, now clumsily shuffling beside him to get a better view of the youngest. His usually comforting pine scent had turned sour, quickly being pushed down by the raven so they wouldn’t upset Sunwoo even more.

“Baby, please. Breathe for me, it’s alright, I’m not upset. I promise.” Jacob forced himself to push down his rising panic, cradling Sunwoo’s face to make the younger look up at him.

“Sun, we’re here. You’re safe, nothing will happen to you, okay?” Wrapping his arm around Sunwoo’s waist, he stopped the brunette from trying to escape his hold and released more calming pheromones in attempt to calm Sunwoo down.

The cat hybrid shook violently, whimpering when he tried to squeeze Sunwoo’s hand. “Darling, you need to breath. Listen to my heart, I’m here. Take a deep breath, don’t think to much, just listen to my voice.” 

He felt a wave of relief wash over him when the younger finally complied, taking a shuddering deep breath. Continuing to mumble praises, Jacob buried his nose into Sunwoo’s scent glad, feeling the brunette slowly relaxing into his embrace. 

It was when Sunwoo’s tail brushed by his wrist that he noticed the younger had shifted, now purring lowly. 

Younghoon let out a relieved sigh beside him, hand finding Sunwoo’s hair. The cat hybrid purred louder as his hyung softly patted his ears and pressed himself closer to Jacob.

The two eldest exchanged worried glances.

”Sweetie?” A hum was heard from Sunwoo.

”Talk to us. What’s wrong?” Younghoon’s hand slid down to brush the brunette’s cheek, biting his own lip slightly. 

There was a moment of silence before Sunwoo mumbled something into Jacob’s chest. Even though they couldn’t hear it, it made their heart swell slightly at the cute sight.

“Care to repeat that, babe?” The brunette’s ears turned red and there was a small whine coming from Sunwoo before he pulled away to look up at them.

”’m scared of the storm. Thought Cobie hyung was disappointed in me...” Jacob’s eyes softened, leaning in to peck the younger’s lips. 

“Oh kitten...I wasn’t disappointed.” Sunwoo pouted, not looking the slightest convinced.

“You’re lying.” Despite the brunette looking fully serious, Jacob couldn’t help but coo at the other. Sunwoo was way too cute.

“I’m not, pinky promise. I just wanted to make sure my baby was alright.” He grinned warmly, kissing Sunwoo’s forehead as the cat hybrid gave him a watery giggle in return and snuggled closer.

Younghoon watched them cuddle, a gentle smile spreading across his face. “Hey, Sun-ah. How about we watch that drama together when we get home? I’m sure we can order sushi today instead of cooking something.”

That made the youngest beam, eyes lighting up in excitement.

Jacob found himself chuckling, pinching Sunwoo’s cheek as Younghoon took the brunette’s hand.

_They’ll do anything to make Sunwoo forget about the thunderstorm._

  
  
  


~~

  
Eric couldn’t sleep.

He has been trying to fall asleep for the past hours but nothing helped, not even listening to music.

Moonlight shone into his bedroom, Chanhee sleeping soundly in the bed next to him.

It was dark already but he could see the roof, trying to shift around in bed to find a comfortable position. The thunder didn’t help at all, loud noise echoing through the dorm and he wondered how his hyungs could sleep so well.  
  
Just when he was about to change song _again_ , he was startled by the door being tipped open.

“Yah, is anyone there?” Eric sat up, quickly taking off his earphones and waited for whoever was awake at this hour to answer.

He almost fell out of his bed when Sunwoo’s head peeked into the room, the older staring at him with big, doe eyes.

( And ultimately scaring the shit out of him too, but let’s not get into that, shall we? )

Letting out a relieved sigh, he watched as Sunwoo tiptoed into the room, closing the door quietly to not wake up Chanhee.

“Can’t sleep?” He received a small nod in answer, the cat hybrid pouting slightly.

”Is it okay if I sleep with you?” The younger beamed happily at Sunwoo’s request, cooing over how cute his mate is. Right in that moment, thunder struck down again, flashes of white making the brunette flinch and a small whimper escaped him.

And despite the darkness, he didn´t miss the clear bags under Sunwoo´s eyes. Just how long had the older been awake? 

Eric’s happiness was quickly replaced by worry.

When they came home earlier that night, he had noticed Younghoon and Jacob glancing at Sunwoo, frowns prodding their faces. Sensing that something was wrong, he had immediately gone up to them to ask, speaking lowly so the brunette wouldn´t notice. His hyungs had mumbled something to each other before Jacob nodded, turning to him as Younghoon dragged Sunwoo into the living room.

The older was still oblivious about what they had been talking about. Sunwoo didn’t even bat a thought in their direction, not even when his mates had casted him worried glances.

And so, nine hours later, the brunette still hadn’t gone to sleep yet. 

It was just like he had suspected.

Eric shuffled closer to the wall, lifting up the blanket to pet the now empty space beside him. “Come here, hyung.” 

Sunwoo was eager to climb into the warmth of his bed, hand finding his before the older settled down close to him, curling into a ball.

He received a chuckle from the maknae as Eric pulled him closer by his waist and kissed him on top of his head. Sunwoo´s mewl was enough to make his heart soar, the panther hybrid gazing lovingly at the male snuggling against his chest. 

Silence fell over them and Eric found himself listening to the sound of Sunwoo’s breath. 

It wasn´t until he was carding his fingers through the elder´s hair that he noticed how red and swollen Sunwoo´s eyes were.

Frowning, he leaned in to kiss the brunette’s nose, releasing calming pheromones just in case. His hyung sighed softly, going lax in his hold before Sunwoo´s other hand found his shirt and gripped tightly, as if Eric would disappear if he let go. 

The action alone saddened him. 

They didn´t speak, only laying there entangled together until everything dulled out and things felt less heavy. 

Eric absently fondled with Sunwoo´s ears, slowly getting lulled by the older´s low purring. He liked when Sunwoo was like this, so clingy and needy, much unlike his usual behavior. It made him want to coddle the brunette forever, whispering _I love you_ and _You´re mine_ over and over again, just to see Sunwoo’s cheeks flush prettily.

The older´s breath eventually turned into soft snores and Eric felt his own eyes growing heavy, smiling as he inhaled Sunwoo´s sweet scent.

Who knew this was all he needed to be able to fall asleep? He´d make sure to convince Sunwoo to sleep with him more often. 

( It’s not like the older would admit he liked it out loud but that’s fine, Eric already knows. )

So, with the cat hybrid pressed close, he was finally able to close his eyes and drift off to dreamland. 

Chanhee yawned, sitting up while rubbing his eyes. 

Stretching his arms above his head, he looked around in the room to blink away the sleepiness and shifted slightly, avoiding the sunlight so it wouldn’t blend him.

That was when he noticed there was not one, but _two_ lumps in Eric’s bed. What the hell did the younger do now?

As he moved closer, he could pick up the familiar scent of a certain kitten and already then he could figure out what was going on.

Chanhee lifted the blanket carefully, knowing he was right when he saw Sunwoo’s messy brown head press against Eric’s chest, the panther hybrid holding him in a protective half-hug.

“Aish, these youngsters.” He chuckled, leaning back a hum.   
  
Slowly tucking his mates back into the warm cocoon of blankets, Chanhee got up and headed towards the door to make breakfast.

Those two would wake up soon enough.

His smile started to turn into a beam, Chanhee singsonging on his way into the kitchen as Sangyeon greeted him with a sleepy wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone watched Alice in Borderland? It’s great uwu 
> 
> I don’t have so much free time anymoreo :”) 
> 
> All of it goes to writing-


End file.
